Simplemente: Tú!
by Om16733953
Summary: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NITRO-CHIRAL, A EXEPCION DE HOWL GENJI, LIZ GENJI, MAU Y GEN ELLOS SON PROPIEDAD PERSONAL. ...Existe como una forma de agradecimiento a los creadores de tan inesperado mundo y de tan fabulosos personajes… Desde un lugar invisible bajo la luna, el mar y las estrellas… hoy y siempre!
1. Prologo

* Hasta este momento, todos los acontecimientos son los mismos… la historia lleva su curso normal y cada cosa esta en su lugar… pero, es aquí donde entra en acción otro protagonista… un chico con cuentas pendientes por cobrar, que lo van dirigiendo y termina cruzándose en el camino de los demás… parte de su destino se encuentra con ellos…

Como se irán a dar las cosas de aquí en adelante?

"Muchas veces me he preguntado qué sería de nosotros ahora,

Si este destino hubiera sido negado y se nos hubiera reasignado cualquier otro…

El que fuera…

… pero al final…

Este es el destino es el que nos tocó… para bien o para mal…

Y ahora…

Este siniestro juego llamado destino…

Debe pronto terminar…"

_Mi nombre es Howl Genjí… según los papeles del hogar de acogida tengo 27 años… en ese lugar destinaron que mi cumpleaños fuera el día que nos encontraron a mi hermana menor y a mí: el 31 de julio…_

_La vida para nosotros no ha sido fácil… pero sigo vivo y con una meta final por la que mi vida continua… al final debo morir, ese es el destino que me ha sido otorgado… pero no me siento listo todavía para ello… aun hay mucho… aun están esos ojos que me observan fijo entre el silencio y la oscuridad… pero el destino y el futuro no pueden cambiar… así que, aceptare la muerte como la recompensa para mi labor… para esta misión suicida…_

Narrado con voz omnisciente…


	2. Sucesos

Desde que colocaron un pie en la isla de Midorijima, el problema de Howl solo se intensifico.

- Mau esto se está volviendo algo inmanejable y no entiendo bien que es lo que sigue…-

- Esta es la isla que te mostro ella, estoy segura…- le dice Mau revisando nuevamente el mapa con la indicación visual que tenían.

- Y ahora que sigue Mau, me siento cansado…- y bosteza.

- Debemos buscar un alojamiento mientras seguimos indagando y encontramos la siguiente conexión- le responde ella buscando en el mapa de servicios las residencias y hoteles en la zona céntrica de la isla.

Howl se queda mirando el panorama de la ciudad que tiene en frente de él; cuando pasa una mujer por su lado y le mira fijamente, se le viene a la mente la constante visión de un par de ojos color rosado que le miran en silencio…

Nunca le había pasado eso, el siempre veía personas completas y acciones completas…

- Todavía me pregunto de quien serán esos ojos que aparecen tan seguido en mis visiones y en mis sueños….- le comenta a Mau, que voltea a verlo intrigada.

- Porque solo aparecen los ojos?... porque no puedo ver nada mas referente a ellos?- encima de todo lo que tiene para pensar, esta cuestión se le va transformando en una intriga constante… no es muy amante de las cosas misteriosas y sin sentido, y hasta ese momento estas visiones carecían totalmente de sentido para él.

- Todo se develara a su tiempo Howl, tan solo mantén la calma- le dice Mau viendo su cara de contrariedad.

Aproximándose a la zona céntrica de la isla, se quedan impresionados con la inmensa construcción que se levanta frente a ellos. Destaca por su ubicación y por su discordancia con el resto del ambiente.

Rentan una habitación en un hotel tradicional por varios días, sin saber cuánto tiempo tendrán que esperar esta vez.

Esa noche, Howl trata de comer algo pero termina picando la comida y dejando la mayoría, realmente no tiene apetito. Vuelven a la habitación del hotel, y se dejan envolver por la calma del lugar: es relajante. Howl va y se da un largo baño de agua caliente en la tina, tratando de despejar su mente un rato… no quiere pensar más… no quiere sentir más…

se hunde en las aguas conteniendo la respiración… en ese instante desea con el alma que su vida hubiera sido diferente…

Después de un rato, ya más relajado se recuesta y trata de dormir….

A media noche en sus sueños se mesclan un cumulo de imágenes muy fuertes que le trastornan sus emociones… se despierta totalmente agobiado… trata en vano que la desesperación no le gane la partida, trataba firmemente de fijarse en el futuro, evitando a toda costa recordar el camino que le había llevado hasta allí: evitando encontrarse con SUS recuerdos!

Dolorosos hasta el extremo: humillación, degradación, vulneración… Señor, como paso todo esto! Pensaba en mitad del silencio…. Como había podido soportar tanto!

Las lágrimas terminaron corriendo por su rostro, tratando de mantenerle cuerdo.

Se levantó, sentándose contra la pared, mirando hacia la oscuridad…

- Trata de dormir, aunque sea un poco – le dijo Mau acercándose sigilosamente y subiéndose en su regazo. La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente contra él.

- Que más quisiera.. Poder dormir y descansar- le respondió en un susurro – pero no puedo – y miro hacia el techo en la oscuridad. - Todo regresa a mi cabeza… y es… es como si yo lo hubiera vivido…. Maldita sea! – suelta a Mau y se lleva las manos al rostro, tratando de…. De que!... para el no existe ningún remanso de paz… ni ningún final feliz… Todo lo quedaba era adentrarse en la sepultura y esperar… El día llega, filtrando la luz por el ventanal mientras Howl observa, encontrando fuerzas para continuar de pie.

Bien entrada la mañana, salen con Mau a recorrer los alrededores. Esa parte de la isla es muy tradicional, el ambiente le agrada mucho a Howl, sería un buen lugar para vivir.

Se sientan en un restaurante y simplemente se toma un té bien cargado.

- Se que no te gusta, pero creo que deberías indagar… ya sabes- le dice Mau sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

- Sera buena idea Mau?-

- Estamos estancados- responde ella relamiéndose una patita.

- Entonces vigila…- y cierra los ojos concentrándose más allá de lo habitual.

La imagen aparece y en ella está un joven de cabello azul claro, ojos color café claro y expresión sonriente, que le tiene la mano. Su rostro es amigable.

Howl le muestra el joven a Mau. Los dos se preguntan que podrá significar esa imagen.

Continúan caminando, observando los comercios y las personas que transitan por las calles.

Detalla en varias callejas a grupos de jóvenes, con aspectos de vestuario similares entre ellos; están observando fijamente un grupo de estos jóvenes, cuando una persona le tropieza el brazo….

Y las cosas se dan simultáneamente: a Howl le llega una visión instantáneamente: ve al joven que le tropezó siendo torturado y sometido en una sucesión de imágenes muy fuertes. Cuando el chico de la imagen voltea a verle, sus ojos lucen sin vida, vacios.

Mau al ver a Howl estático se detiene y observa… el joven que les ha tropezado, se voltea excusándose por su acción. Mau inmediatamente le reconoce: es el chico de cabello azul que Howl vio en el restaurante.

Howl sale del trance y Mau prácticamente le grita que deben seguirle. Es la conexión que necesitaban.

Las horas se transforman en días… y ellos continúan siguiendo al chico de cabello azul.

Una noche en que el cansancio físico y mental de Howl le imposibilitan, se va al hotel a descansar mientras Mau se queda vigilando desde un tejado. Ella ve todo lo que está pasando, pero pensando en el estado de Howl mejor no le comenta nada por ahora. Si las cosas se llegan a complicar entonces se verán forzados a involucrarse.

En el momento en que ella ve que el chico de pelo azul y sus amigos se van juntos, decide comunicarse con Howl pidiéndole que vaya hasta donde esta ella.

Howl llega un poco más tarde, se le ve pálido y se le empiezan a formar ojeras.

Mau le coloca al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, excusándose por no haberle avisado antes, explicándole que era necesario ese momento de descanso para él.

Howl la carga y le dice que no hay ningún problema.

Mucho tiempo después, llegan todos de nuevo a la casa, pero traen al chico de cabello azul claro en brazos desmayado.

Howl busca la forma de aproximarse y se sienta en una zona del callejón contiguo de la casa. Mau escucha atentamente todo lo que se dice y lo va mostrando por escrito en la pantalla del coil de Howl.

Todo lo que él está leyendo, tan solo le reafirma sus más grandes temores y le sostienen en su cometido inicial. Ahora sabe que debe hacer.


	3. Emboscada

Están todavía reunidos hablando sobre lo que van ha hacer, cuando de repente llegan varias tropas de la policía y les cercan… él también se vio afectado por esta llegada, le toco esconderse detrás de un muro y tan solo podía observar periféricamente. Ahora no podría enterarse exactamente sobre los planes… pero de repente vio movimiento por la zona trasera de la casa.

Los chicos emprendían la huida y en cierto punto los vio separarse.

El también sintió la necesidad de huir y cerró los ojos; la visión fue fugaz: los ojos que siempre veía en medio de la oscuridad se rodearon de una especie luz blanca. Cuando reaccionó alcanzo a ver al chico de la máscara de gas del que Mau le hablo, que salto por encima de los techos más altos.

La decisión estaba tomada: se fue corriendo detrás de él.

Ese chico tenía unos movimientos asombrosos y una gran agilidad, rápidamente le tomo la delantera, y temiendo perderle de vista, mando a Mau por delante para que ella le siguiera y le fuera informando la ubicación. Mau volaba tras el rastro del joven de la máscara.

Unos instantes después, Mau se comunico con Howl detallándole en un mapa la ubicación actual del chico, que se había detenido y estaba en cuclillas inmóvil.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del mapa, Howl llega al punto indicado; que está bastante oscuro y solitario. Mau se le une y le indica donde está el chico, el en silencio le observa: sigue igual de inmóvil y con esa mascara se ve muy siniestro.

Sin previo aviso, esa figura inmóvil da un tremendo salto despareciendo de vista.

Howl vuelve a indicarle a Mau que trate de seguirle y que le vuelva a avisar de su ubicación. Mientras tanto, revisa el mapa para tratar de ubicarse y poder planear su siguiente movimiento cuando recibe un mensaje urgente de Mau… pero no alcanza a revisarlo: un soplo de viento y un ruido bastante fuerte detrás de él le sobresaltan, al voltear preparado para atacar, una mano fría con guantes blancos le tomó por el cuello y le apretó con firmeza; a pesar de la máscara podía sentir la mirada penetrante del chico.

- Porque estas siguiéndome?- le pregunta con una voz dura.

- No tengo intención de hacerte daño!- le alcanza a responder entre dientes, asfixiándose. Empieza a ver borroso pero le toma la mano que le aprieta con las suyas tratando de zafarse. Lo ha inutilizado.

Mau llega donde ellos y observa aterrada la escena.

- No lo mates, por favor. No somos enemigos….- le dice.

El chico de la máscara la voltea a ver.

-Pero… si tenemos unos enemigos en común- Howl logra decirle antes de perder la consciencia.

El chico reacciona ante esas palabras y lo suelta, acostándolo en el suelo.

Mau se aproxima y le mira con preocupación, Howl está de color azul y respira muy débilmente, el golpeteo de su corazón es irregular.

- Todavía no, Howl!- grita Mau a su oído.

- Oh no… no era…- le dice el chico de la máscara…

- Dale respiración boca a boca- vuelve a gritar Mau, esta vez dirigiéndose al chico de la máscara.

Helado frente a su acción desmedida, se levanta un poco la máscara dejando libre su boca y se agacha a darle respiración boca a boca, mientras Mau observa en silencio.

Mientras le insufla aire, también le masajea la garganta con el fin de quitar la obstrucción; lentamente va volviendo el color normal a sus manos y luego a su rostro… el corazón normaliza su ritmo. Mau respira aliviada.

Sin embargo el chico no va a dejar de darle aire hasta que recupere totalmente la consciencia. Se siente responsable… Pero… cuando Howl comienza a reaccionar, los labios que le dan aire los siente tan suaves y cálidos, que no puede impedirlo: cierra los suyos en torno a ellos y los besa…

El chico de la máscara queda inmóvil no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, pero Howl levanta una mano y lo hala hacia si tomándolo de la bufanda: el beso se intensifica y el chico se deja hacer, correspondiéndole.

Después de unos instantes, Howl suelta la bufanda y el chico cae sentado a su lado totalmente inmóvil.

-Estas bien Howl?- le pregunta Mau acercándose.

-Sí, tranquila Mau… todavía no es la hora-

-Chico… Estas bien?- le pregunta Howl sentándose un poco mareado.

El está sentado muy quieto, con la máscara a medio quitar; lentamente se la vuelve a colocar completamente y suspira sonoramente.

- Si estoy bien Howl-san- y se levanta brindándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Howl la toma y se para.

- Discúlpame por mi exceso al apretarte… pero, si está siguiéndome desde hace rato, podrá haberse dado cuenta de la emboscada policial. Supuse que era parte de eso.-

- No te preocupes… pero… cómo te llamas?-

- Ah, perdón: me llamo Clear.- y le sonríe debajo de la máscara.

- Bueno Clear, y de aquí hacia donde?- le pregunta volviendo a ver el mapa.

Por culpa de la policía no había podido escuchar la última parte del plan.

-Tenemos que llegar a Platinum Jail, una vez que logremos infiltrarnos, ubico al máster y llegaremos con los demás.-

-Quien es el máster, Clear?-

- Se llama Aoba-san…-

El chico del cabello azul claro, cuyo futuro es totalmente siniestro… ese chico es él la conexión… y Clear lo llevara con el… respira un poco aliviado.

-Ah ya… vamos entonces-

El Coil de Howl comenzó a sonar, anunciando la llegada de un mail: al revisarlo era una invitación oficial a Platinum Jail… pero quien se la había enviado?

Clear miraba atento y le dijo que antes de la huida a Aoba le había llegado una igual.

Se colocaron en marcha dirigiéndose hacia aquel lugar… y mientras caminaban, Clear logra ganarse la confianza de Mau y la carga en sus brazos; le pregunta cosas y hablan todo el camino.

Cuando lograron llegar a la entrada, Clear le comenta que él no tiene ninguna invitación y que debe infiltrarse de otra forma, entonces Howl viendo el potencial peligro para Clear, le pide a Mau que se vaya con él y una vez adentro, le informe para llegar hasta donde están, además le dio instrucciones precisas de que le comunique cualquier cosa que pueda pasarle a Clear, ese chico comenzaba a preocuparle realmente desde el fondo de su ser.

Entonces se separaron, Howl entra en una especie de hangar grande y desprovisto de artículos, cuando una imagen horrorosa sale del suelo envuelta en un rayo de luz cegadora, le habla sobre el maravilloso mundo al que va a entrar y le pregunta si tiene invitación. El activa el Coil y se la muestra, entonces esa imagen desaparece y el puede ingresar.


	4. Un lugar de mentiras

Howl se queda sorprendido al ver ese lugar tan excesivamente llamativo para su gusto; hay letreros y luces multicolores, la gente constantemente esta en actividad y da la impresión de que no hay momento de descanso.

Desde el inicio se siente muy aturdido: no le gusta y tiene deseos de devolverse y salir corriendo.

Al pasar por unos locales de comida le llega un olor muy especial, el sonido que proviene de estomago le hace caer en cuenta de que lleva algunos días sin comer… y le da hambre.

Se aproxima y compra un poco de varias comidas… luego sigue caminando y va comiendo mientras observa todo a su alrededor; definitivamente ese lugar no le gusta, pero la comida esta deliciosa.

El empieza a recordar todo lo que ha pasado hasta ese momento y cae en cuenta de varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Activa el Coil y revisa el mail con la invitación más detalladamente, unas líneas más abajo le dicen su sitio de hospedaje: un edificio de nombre Glitter; abre el mapa y ubica el edificio; comienza a caminar hacia la dirección… cuando le falta poco para llegar se detiene y se sienta en el andén, Mau no se ha comunicado todavía… y para acercarse a los demás es mejor contar con el apoyo de Clear, entonces mejor se queda ahí a esperar.

Mira al cielo y cae en cuenta del otro aspecto: según la hora, ya debería de estar de día, pero el cielo continúa igual de oscuro. Tal parece que ese mundo vive siempre de noche.

Howl se siente muy cansado: no duerme bien, no come bien, esta constantemente presionado, las corridas de esa noche en persecución y encima ese desvanecimiento después del incidente con Clear; poco a poco se le van cerrando los ojos quedándose dormido: sin imágenes dolorosas ni sueños torturantes; tan solo tiene una sensación de tranquilidad: el recuerdo de los labios de Clear y el calor de su proximidad… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tiene un respiro mental y logra dormir.

Clear y Mau logran abrirse paso dentro de Platinum Jail por una ruta inusual y Clear se ubica escuchando la voz de Aoba. Algo de lo que escucha le aturde por que carga a Mau y vuelan sobre los tejados rápidamente hasta llegar a las puertas de Glitter, mientras Clear corre a ver qué es lo que pasa, Mau llama a Howl pero este no le contesta, ella se asusta mucho: será que le ha pasado algo malo?.

Al rato llegan Clear y dos de los chicos, uno cargado por el otro, se les veía como si estuvieran enfermos; entran en Glitter y Clear sale un momento después a ver qué pasó con Howl. Mau está muy angustiada, le ha llamado varias veces y este no le contesta.

Clear le ordena silencio y luego le pide que por favor le llame otra vez.

- Ya sé donde esta, vamos…- y sale corriendo. Mau va tras él.

Al llegar, ven a un hombre tirado en el suelo, con aspecto de estar muerto o inconsciente; el Coil sigue sonando, confirmándoles que esa persona es Howl.

- Santo cielo, que te paso?- pregunta Mau tocándole la cara con su pata.

Voltea a ver a Clear que se encoge de hombros. Se le sienta al lado y lo levanta sigilosamente revisándolo para ver si esta herido, pero no encuentra nada malo; entonces lo recuesta en sus piernas y le mira fijamente.

- Howl-san está profundamente dormido…- le dice a Mau mientras le quita parte del cabello que tiene pegado en la cara… su cabello es muy suave. - Pero estará bien?... no le habré dañado nada con mi apretón?- comenta mientras le detalla algunos moretones en la garganta. Se siente muy mal.

- No creo… pero parece que el agotamiento al fin le ha vencido.- le responde ella recostándose encima de Howl.

- Porque lo dices Mau-san?-

Ella guarda silencio, pero viendo las circunstancias en las que están y que de alguna forma Clear puede ayudarle… decide hablar.

- El lleva mucho tiempo sin poder dormir adecuadamente, algunas veces duerme pero se despierta gritando o llorando… otras veces simplemente evita dormir. Me preocupa su salud.- ella mira fijamente el rostro dormido de Howl.

- Lamento mucho haberme portado así… -

- No te preocupes Clear, igual no paso a mayores-

Los dos se quedan mirando a Howl que refleja en su semblante una gran tranquilidad.

- Se le ve tranquilo cierto Clear?-

-Si… -

-Me gustaría tanto que siempre estuviera así… pero temo que este momento no le va a durar mucho…-

Clear levanta a ver a Mau cuando termina de decir esto, y vuelve a mirar hacia Howl.

- Explícate Mau-san-

- Desde hace un tiempo, habla mucho de su muerte, dice que "tiene que" morir… pronto- y agacha la cabeza pegándola al pecho de Howl, quedándose en silencio.

Instintivamente Clear lo abraza hacia él y se estremece.

-Vamos Mau-san, lo llevare dentro, este lugar puede hacerle daño…- y se levanta cargándolo completamente inconsciente.

Entran en Glitter y Clear lo recuesta en el sillón de la sala, enseguida sube en busca de una cobija; entra sigilosamente en una de las habitaciones y abre un armario encontrando lo que busca. Aoba siente el movimiento y se despierta a ver qué pasa, pensando que es Koujaku el que se ha levantado, pero alcanza a ver a Clear que corre con algo entre las manos.

Intrigados, Aoba y Ren deciden ir a investigar…

Cuando bajan las escaleras, ven a Clear arropando con cuidado a un joven de cabello negro recostado en el mueble y que parece desmayado mientras habla con una gata negra de manchas grisáceas. Aoba se sorprende…

- Que pasa Clear?- le pregunta, soltando a Ren y llegando hasta ellos.

- Es mi amigo Howl-san… y creo que esta así por mi culpa…- le dice Clear severamente angustiado.

- Por tu culpa?- pregunta Ren sentándose al lado de la cabeza de Howl.

- Si, Ren-san, lo que paso fue….- y lo interrumpe Mau

- Clear, déjame contarles lo que paso…-

- Pero Mau-san…-

- La verdad… es que los hemos estado siguiendo desde hace varios días. Anoche estábamos cerca cuando llego la policía y tuvimos que huir también… y el (señala a Howl con la pata) decidió seguir a Clear… que cuando se percato de eso lo atacó-

Aoba y Ren, miraban a Clear atentamente.

- Que le hiciste Clear?- pregunto Ren.

- Lo apreté del cuello hasta que se desmayo.- le respondió agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento – Pero lo siento mucho, creí que era algún policía que iba detrás de nosotros-

Aoba se le arrima a Howl y lo revisa cuidadosamente, ve algunos moretones en el cuello; cuando le toca la frente se percata de que tiene la temperatura un poco alta.

- Tiene algo de fiebre…- les dice a todos.

- Está agotado- le cuenta Mau, volviendo a subirse encima de Howl.

-Tiene muchos problemas, especialmente para dormir… y recordando un poco, también lleva varios días sin comer…-

Los demás se miran entre sí…

- Tiene que descansar entonces, para que se recupere un poco- Aoba se sienta a los pies del sillón y se toca la cabeza con las manos.

- Máster, le duele la cabeza? –

- Un poco Clear-

- Pero que les paso?-

- Nos atacaron, bueno atacaron a Koujaku… -

- Y está bien?-

- Si, el también tiene que descansar para recuperarse completamente-

Aoba voltea a ver a Mau que tiene recostada su cabeza en el pecho de Howl y tiene los ojos cerrados.

- Tu eres su all mate verdad?- le pregunta.

Ella abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. – Si, llevamos muchos años juntos.-

- Puedo preguntarte por que nos venían siguiendo….-

- Es una historia tan larga y tan complicada- les dice Mau – creo que es mejor que él les cuente todo cuando despierte… -

- Esta bien Mau, mañana hablaremos y cuando lleguen los demás organizaremos lo que toca hacer, porque supongo que nos van ayudar cierto?- Aoba se levanta y carga a Ren para subir, Mau le mira y asiente con la cabeza.

-Clear….- el levanta la cara y lo mira- Howl no está así totalmente por tu culpa, no te sientas mal… y trata de descansar también…- y se va escaleras arriba.

Clear se levanta y le toca la frente para revisar su temperatura, no ha empeorado; se queda mirándolo cuando de repente Howl sonríe y habla – Gracias… Clear….-

Un calor extraño recorrió el cuerpo de Clear y se centro en sus labios… entonces recordó el beso que se dieron… y sintió aun más calor… sonrojándose completamente…

- Quien eres Howl-san…- le dijo a baja voz acercándose a su frente y depositando en ella un beso. Se retiro a descansar.

Unas voces a alto volumen, despertaron a Howl.

Se sintió un poco mareado y confuso; pues no sabía dónde estaba y como había llegado hasta ahí, sin embargo, se tranquilizo un poco al ver a Mau enroscada encima de él ronroneando.

Ella al sentir movimiento se reactivó.

- Como te sientes?- le pregunto pasándose a la mesita.

- Extrañamente me siento muy descansado…-le respondió con voz ronca… tocándose el cuello que le dolía y sentía la garganta medio seca.

- Como llegue hasta aquí Mau?-

- Clear te encontró profundamente dormido en el suelo cerca de aquí y te trajo… estamos en Glitter.- le respondió mirando al pasillo del segundo piso de donde provenían las voces.

Howl cargo a Mau levantándose y caminó hacia la escalera mirado a los dos chicos que hablaban.

Luego bajaron y uno de ellos se sentó en el sofá… pero tras de sí dejaba un rastro de gotas de sangre en el suelo.

Cuando Aoba pasó por el lado de Howl se quedo mirándole.

- Como te sientes hoy Howl?- y subió las escaleras corriendo… luego bajo con una cajita y se sentó al lado del chico herido. El también se fue hacia ellos y se sentó a un lado. Mau se quedo en sus piernas, mientras Ren la miraba.

–Mau, Howl todavía tiene fiebre?- le pregunto.

- No, ya está bien… solo estaba con agotamiento extremo…- le contesto ella muy cordial.

Howl se preguntaba que había pasado mientras el dormía…

Aoba termino de curar la mano del chico y volteo a mirar hacia Howl.

- Ayer me entere del altercado que tuviste con Clear y de que nos estabas siguiendo…. Le pregunte a Mau sobre eso y ella dijo que era mejor que tu nos contaras… me gustaría saber el resto de la historia… Howl…- le dice Aoba…

Cuando iba a hablar, aparece Clear por la puerta trayendo comida para todos… el olor era muy apetecible; empezó a repartir las cajitas.

Howl tiene mucha hambre y tan pronto como recibe su comida empieza a comer, pero al pasar siente algo de dolor y se toca la garganta… Clear que estaba mirándolo, se comienza a sentir culpable, otra vez… -

Howl-san… discúlpame por favor- y se agacha enfrente de él…

- No te preocupes Clear… estoy bien… en serio estoy bien…- le dice dándole una palmada en la espalda…

- Yo quería darte las gracias por recogerme ayer del suelo cuando me quede dormido….- le dijo sonriendo. Clear levanto la cara más tranquilo y continúo comiendo.

Era un misterio como hacia eso con la máscara puesta.

Al parecer el olor se filtro por todo el lugar, porque un momento después bajo Koujaku con cara de dolor… se sentó al lado de Aoba y recibió la cajita que le pasó Clear. Se queda mirando a Howl con el seño fruncido.

Clear aprovechando que están todos lo presenta.

–El se llama Howl y su all mate se llama Mau… llevan varios días siguiéndonos y ayer cuando me percate de eso, lo ataque y le deje inconsciente… -agacho la cabeza con remordimiento pero continuo hablando - cuando estaba asfixiándolo dijo que no eran enemigos… pero que teníamos enemigos en común…-

Todos dejan de comer y los encaran… Mau se sube a los brazos de Howl.

- A que te refieres?- le pregunto Koujaku.

Como explicarles en palabras cuatro años de sufrimiento… dolor y pena…

- Hace cuatro años aproximadamente, se llevaron a alguien muy importante para mí y le destruyeron… o es mejor decir que nos destruyeron… desde ese día me he preparado, he investigado y todo lo que he encontrado me ha traído hasta aquí... cruzándome con ustedes…-

Guarda silencio sin saber cómo continuar, no quiere revelar demasiado entonces escoge las palabras – ayer escuchando la historia de la señora que hablaba con ustedes, comprendí la razón de muchas cosas… ahora… mi venganza está más que justificada…-

Todos le miraban muy seriamente… Mau agacho su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Clear recordó en ese instante lo que ella le había dicho la noche anterior… "_habla mucho de su muerte… dice que "tiene que" morir… pronto_"… a eso se refería… Howl-san va a morir buscando la venganza… y en el fondo de su cuerpo sintió miedo, la muerte le perturba de una manera tremenda y saber de antemano que alguien al que le está tomando afecto piensa morir sin más… le paralizo… no es justo. Howl volvió a hablar…

- Yo se que llegado el momento, me separaré de ustedes para encontrar mi destino… pero mientras llegue ese instante, cuenten conmigo para lo que se necesite.- y les hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

Las miradas son de sorpresa y nadie se atreve a decir mucho… la situación de Howl no es fácil y ese rencor que se siente en sus palabras sorprende a alguno de ellos. Noiz y Koujaku terminan de comer pero no dejan de mirarle.

Clear esta en el más absoluto de los silencios, dejo de comer y con esa mascara no se sabe bien a quien mira, pero él tiene entre ojos a Howl… trata de buscar una salida para él, pero no logra verla…

Ren, ante el silencio de Clear, termina de presentar al resto de los chicos…

- Formalmente Howl, ellos son Koujaku y su all mate Beni, el es Noiz y su all mate es Usagimodoki y faltan Mink con su all mate Tori…

Aoba con la intensión de preguntarle más sobre su vida, invita a Howl a caminar; el acepta con gusto… pero antes se disculpa y va a ducharse. El agua tibia le relaja y le calma un poco: el haber hablado con ellos sobre su venganza le ha angustiado nuevamente. Cuando se para frente al espejo, ve en su reflejo las consecuencias de sus acciones: se están marcando unas ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, su rostro está más pálido y ha bajado de peso gradualmente; sumándole los enormes moretones en su cuello por las manos de… al pensar en Clear instantáneamente siente un alivio en su alma, recordar el calor de sus labios junto a los suyos, le llena de tranquilidad… como puede sentir todas esas cosas por un ser al que no le ha visto su rostro… eso le lleva a preguntarse porque se oculta detrás de esa mascara tan perturbadora?


	5. Un ataque zombie

Aoba y Howl, van caminando por una calle poco transitada observando las luces artificiales que simulan fuegos pirotécnicos cruzando el cielo oscuro; el tiempo es incierto en ese lugar.

- Puedo preguntarte algo Howl?-

- Claro…-

- A quien se… llevaron?- a Aoba le preocupa preguntar algo indebido….

-A mi hermana menor... que después de hacerla pasar por demasiadas cosas, terminaron matándola…- Howl mientras le responde mira hacia el frente ignorando el dolor punzante que siente en cada fibra de su ser. Las imágenes vuelven y le destrozan en vida.

Al frente de ellos estaba parado Clear esperándoles, llevaba unas donas en una cajita. Los saluda y se las entrega a Howl. - Debes comer, Mau-san dijo que llevas varios días sin comer y no quiero que te enfermes-

Howl recibe la cajita y empieza a comerse las rosquitas que le saben muy rico.

- Ustedes no son de esta isla verdad?- vuelve y pregunta Aoba.

- Venimos desde la isla Takusagachi…- le responde con la boca medio llena.

Clear se ríe de la expresión de vergüenza que tiene Howl, cuando se le sale un pedazo de rosca al hablar.

Lentamente han girado hacia una calle solitaria, mientras ríen del incidente con las rosquillas. Ren va al lado de Mau y conversan entre ellos, llegando al punto de sentirse temerosos de ser reemplazados, pues los dos son de los modelos antiguos de all mates, a menudo presentan fallos y sus piezas no son fáciles de encontrar.

De repente Howl se queda muy quieto y mira con precaución hacia todos los lados… retrocede.

Al instante Clear también parece que ha detectado algo extraño…

-Máster, son muchos y nos rodean…-

Aoba se repliega un poco detrás de Clear sin saber de dónde saldrá la amenaza… - Estas seguro?-

- Si máster.-

Aoba tomando precauciones les dice a Ren y a Mau que vayan a buscar a los demás. Ren se va corriendo cumpliendo con el mandato de Aoba, mientras Mau se niega a dejar solo a Howl.

De la parte delantera de la calle salen muchas figuras encapuchadas de negro: personas con los rostros libidos y sin voluntad.

-Quiénes son esos?- pregunta Howl.

- Son de Morphine…- le responde Aoba –Ten cuidado Howl, ellos no se miden y solo obedecen órdenes…-

Sin previo aviso esos hombres se les van encima. Howl es bueno luchando y pronto se los quita de encima, mas allá Clear también está dándoles puños lanzándolos muy lejos de él y Aoba los aleja a patadas… pero en un descuido, logran hacerse con Aoba… lo inmovilizan con golpes y le amenazan con cuchillos y tubos.

Los otros corren a auxiliarlo pero la amenaza empeora… les toca desistir. Estas figuras encapuchadas entonces los someten… atacándoles sin piedad… Aoba y Howl tienen moretones en el cuerpo y rastros de sangre en la cara, a Clear no se le ve así… ese detalle no le pasa desapercibido ha Howl.

Detrás de los entes de Morphine, sale una mujer encapuchada que los observa en silencio.

Cuando ella habla por fin, su voz suena fría y malvada.

-No los maten…- todos los Morphine se quedan instantáneamente quietos y termina la golpiza…

Howl suelta un siseo tratando de zafarse, mientras abre desmesuradamente los ojos…

Clear y Aoba observan, alternado miradas de uno hacia el otro.

La mujer se quita la capucha y su belleza les excede… tiene un rostro angelical muy pálido, con unos ojos grandes de color negro grisáceo y su cabello es de un bello tono negro azabache muy largo.

Tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Mau que se encuentra en los brazos de un Morphine, reacciona ante el destape de la figura…

- Esto es imposible…-

La mujer voltea a verla y se le sonríe completamente.

–Mau…- le dice… La maldad corre por sus venas.

Mau le gruñe mostrándole los colmillos.

Aoba ve muy rara la reacción de Mau e inmediatamente voltea a ver hacia donde esta Howl… él sigue con sus ojos abiertos sin parpadear… esta tan pálido como ella… y su boca ha quedado abierta en una expresión de espantosa sorpresa…

Que está pasando?

-Suéltenlo…- se le oye decir dirigiéndose a los hombres que tienen inmovilizado a Howl.

Cuando lo sueltan, el cae de rodillas al suelo sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer.

- No piensas saludarme Howl…- le dice ella mientras se le acerca.

Cuando llega al frente, se agacha a su altura y le mira con sadismo mientras sonríe…

- No te alegra verme….- y le besa en la frente… Aoba y Clear quedan pasmados.

Howl al fin reacciona y se tira hacia atrás, cayendo sentado en el piso… inmediatamente se coloca de pie… ahora su expresión es de ira.

- Que clase de broma es esta!- le grita a la mujer que también se ha colocado de pie y continua mirándolo con esa risa extraña en su cara…

- Ninguna broma mi querido… sigo siendo la misma…- y sonríe de manera más enfermiza.

- Sigo siendo tu amada hermana Liz Genjí… a la que has venido a vengar!- y suelta una sonora carcajada.

Aoba abre la boca en señal de sorpresa…

Howl le había contado que ella estaba muerta y su reacción inicial frente a ella se lo confirmó…

Pero entonces que…..!.

Clear no deja de mirar a Howl… cada expresión que pasa por su rostro, él la siente amplificada en si mismo… está demasiado consternado para sacar conclusiones.

Por un instante Howl siente un vacio infinito dentro de él… su vida, su destino, todo pierde sentido… el mundo es una real porquería!. Entra en estado de shock, incapaz de decir algo más….

Es Mau la que habla, ante la expresión de muerte que tiene Howl.

– Pero… porque estas viva? Si el te vio… muerta!-

- Que ingenuos… yo solo le hice ver, lo que mi Amo quería que le mostrara…- respondió ella colocándose seria por primera vez…

- La idea era que él llegara hasta aquí… porque el amo necesita continuar con la segunda parte de su proyecto… amplificando nuestro poder…- y vuelve a sonreír con cara de demencia.

Aoba y Clear al mismo tiempo preguntan – Que poder?!-

- Precognición y Retrocognición…- les responde.

Howl vuelve a reaccionar y le dice con total determinación que nunca formara parte de sus perversidades…

Ella suspira fingidamente antes de hablar.

- Mi amo dijo claramente que por las buenas… o por las malas….- les informa – y en vista de que por las buenas no funcionó… pasamos a las malas…- y le mira de una forma espantosa.

Mau lanza un grito – No!-

Liz se conecta visualmente con Howl abriendo sus ojos… que ahora toman un color negro en su totalidad…sonríe demoniacamente mostrando unos dientes afilados… inmediatamente Howl se retuerce, comenzando a llorar y a gritar con todas las fuerzas de su ser…

- Maldita zorra…- dice Mau tratando de soltarse…

- Que le está pasando?- pregunta Aoba al borde de la angustia.

Los gritos son cada vez más enloquecedores…

- Lo está torturando… mostrándole cosas terribles en su mente…-

- Como lo sabes?... vuelve a preguntarle

Mau muerde a su atacante pero este la inmoviliza aun más…

- Lo sé porque él también puede hacer lo mismo… pero nunca lo usa de forma malévola…-

Clear trata de soltarse, pero los hombres que estaban con Howl, también lo sujetan a él y aumentan la amenaza sobre Aoba.

–Quietos… Si tratan de soltarse… le rompo el cuello…- les dice el que tiene agarrado a Aoba por el cuello. Mau y Clear desisten…

Liz decide aflojar un poco para ver si ya ha cambiando de opinión.

Howl esta arrodillado de nuevo agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y ahogado en llanto… apenas puede respirar.

– Vamos hermanito donde el amo que te necesita…-

Y Howl como puede le responde – Nunca… -

-Mierda- dice ella enfadada….

Vuelve a someterlo a sus ojos y esta vez de ellos sale una luz de un tono gris semitransparente que rodea a Howl… lanzándolo inmediatamente al suelo bajo el peso de una secuencia de convulsiones: todo su cuerpo se sacude y se estremece…

Aoba, Mau y Clear gritan a la vez.

Lentamente, Howl se va quedando quieto, con su rostro frente a ellos… mirando de una forma indescriptible hacia donde esta Clear… unos segundos después trata de levantarse.

-Todavía estas consciente…!- le dice Liz apretando los dientes.

Vuelve y le ataca… ahora la escena es más horrorosa: comienza a sangrar por los oídos, la nariz y los ojos… quedando inconsciente.

Ella da la orden para llevárselo… y están en ese proceso cuando llegan Noiz y Koujaku… que entran directamente a liberar a Aoba.

Ese instante de distracción es suficiente para que Clear se suelte y arremeta contra los demás miembros de Morphine, pero ese instante también es suficiente para que ella logre escapar.

Howl queda tirado en el suelo… Clear y Mau llegan inmediatamente a su lado.

Clear le coloca la mano en la frente cubierta de sudor y se da cuenta que tiene fiebre muy alta… le impresiona mucho verlo derramar sangre por todos lados. Trata de limpiarlo pero ensucia sus guantes y no lo logra.

Koujaku llega también y comienza a examinarlo, le abre los parpados y ve los vasos sanguíneos de los ojos reventados. El sangrado empeora.

Al ver el estado de Clear que tiembla de pies a cabeza, voltea a Howl hacia un lado y lo deja dándole la espalda. Ren también se acerca y con su sistema le revisa; muy contrariado les informa que Howl se está muriendo.

Ante esas palabras todos quedan estupefactos.

A Clear su trauma con la muerte se le activa en ese instante y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente mirando el guante ensangrentado. El silencio cubre la zona… tan solo se oye el llanto de Clear y las pocas palabras que se dicen Ren y Koujaku.

Mau ha quedado sentada con su mirada fija en Howl y Beni está parado a su lado mirándola.

Ella abre la boca emitiendo el sonido de activación "_holographic mode enabled" _y un haz de luz parpadeante sale de sus ojos, materializando una figura femenina de tamaño real… de cabello negro recogido en una coleta y vestida de negro y azul…

En su rostro se ve el padecimiento que lleva…

Ella busca a Aoba y le habla…

- Sálvalo… por favor…-

Aoba queda desarmado frente a esa petición…

- Yo se que tu puedes ayudarlo sea para vivir…o sea para morir… - y lanza un sollozo.

En su imagen holográfica ella está llorando de la misma forma que Clear…

Aoba va a contestarle pero… lo detiene un grito ahogado por un sonido húmedo…

- Howl!- grita Koujaku volviendo a su lado.

Howl bota una gran cantidad de sangre por la nariz y empieza a convulsionar de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte.

Clear se arrima al muro de una casa y se sienta; está llorando copiosamente aferrado a sí mismo, temblando de pies a cabeza. Dentro de sus pensamientos en shock mientras ve la escena, resalta el recuerdo del beso que se dieron… no quiere que ese sea el único beso de Howl para él… Aprieta el guante ensangrentado contra sus labios y llora… todo eso es demasiado para sus sentimientos.

Aoba comprende al fin que debe de hacer para ayudarle y se aproxima al cuerpo de Howl que continua convulsionando… el esta inconsciente y sigue botando sangre.

Se agacha y al odio le dice –Voy a entrar dentro de ti Howl- y se desmaya.


	6. Scrap

Aoba se encuentra en un lugar oscuro y claustrofóbico del cual salen muchos pasillos; en cada pasillo existen muchas puertas… pero todas están cerradas con cadenas y candados… Cuando observa el suelo, este se mueve de forma serpenteante cubierto de una neblina negra espesa.

Tiene que avanzar, pero no sabe hacia dónde…

Revisando varios de los pasillos, siempre termina regresando al punto inicial, hasta que un rayo de luz se filtra por el último pasillo… y con una desesperación asfixiante corre hacia ese lugar… la luz es muy débil y por momentos parece apagarse.

Tiene en frente la única puerta sin candado y preparado para cualquier cosa la abre…

Entra en un espacio que va cambiando en diferentes matices de color gris… está vacío y no tiene límites…

Aoba comienza a gritar llamando a Howl… hasta que el lugar cambia y ahora Aoba ve la historia de su vida…

"Ve dos niños solos, abrazados en silencio… la niña llora y el niño trata de protegerla de la lluvia… la imagen se mueve y ahora ve cuando unas personas los rescatan y los llevan a un hogar… pero sufren maltrato y abandono… la imagen se mueve y ahora se ve a la niña un poco más grande, ganando dinero por predecir el futuro de personas importantes y extrañas… se ve cuando ella le dice que trabajen juntos, pero él se niega y continua trabajando como mensajero… la imagen cambia… y ahora se la ve a ella joven prediciéndole el futuro a unas personas vestidas de negro, de pronto su rostro se transforma y huye: su vida se vuelve un tormento, no puede dormir porque siente una voz que la llama… tiene miedo… la imagen se transforma y muestra el día en que unos tipos encapuchados muy parecidos a los integrantes de Morphine, la arrastran en medio de gritos… El no puede ayudarla porque lo han dejado inmóvil y medio inconsciente…

El trata de encontrarla pero no puede… y decide utilizar su poder para verla… comienzan a llegarle imágenes de la tragedia de ella… cada imagen es peor y más agresiva… todo lo que ve le va cerrando las posibilidades en su vida… acorralándole hacia un solo camino posible… la venganza…

La imagen vuelve y cambia… muestra a un Howl tomándose de la cabeza y llorando a gritos… ve y siente la agonía y la muerte de su hermana!

Todo esto le lleva a prepararse… lo ve aprendiendo diversos tipos de artes marciales y dejándose guiar por sus visiones… la búsqueda comienza…

Las imágenes comienzan a sucederse de forma muy rápida… rostros de personas… lugares… y entre ellas constantemente… se ven unos ojos de color rosa envueltos en la oscuridad… todas estas imágenes se detienen con una instantánea del rostro sonriente de Aoba… y continúan moviéndose… la persecución y la huida… el incidente con Clear… el beso… la comida con todos en Glitter… Aoba y el hablando… Clear riendo… luego aparecen los de Morphine… todos golpeados… y la sucesión de imágenes se detiene en el rostro de ella: Liz Genjí… siente el dolor abismal y abrumador que Howl sintió cuando la vio.

Ella le muestra visiones terroríficas para torturarlo… pero Aoba no puede ver su contenido por qué el trasfondo de ellas le hace explotar la cabeza… Aoba grita…."

El lugar cambia de nuevo y vuelve a ese espacio vacío de color gris… pero ahora Howl está en el, se encuentra completamente desnudo y se le ve indefenso… a su alrededor hilos de esa niebla espesa le envuelven sometiéndolo… cuando el trata de moverse y de cambiar de posición… los hilos le cortan el cuerpo obligándole a volver a su estado inicial… llora lagrimas de sangre…

Aoba comprende que Howl no ve más salidas para su vida y que está sentenciado a morir… esta aferrado a la idea de que ese futuro no puede cambiar… lo que es será sin ninguna posibilidad…

- Howl escúchame… el futuro no está dictaminado arbitrariamente… el futuro se construye mientras tu caminas… mientras tu respiras… tu vas construyendo ese momento… cualquier decisión que tomes siempre va a ir transformando todas las posibilidades… y son todas Howl, no es una sola… una prueba es esto… este futuro es diferente del que tenias hace unos instantes… ha cambiado y debes comprenderlo… tus visiones te guían… pero si cambias de parecer… ellas también cambiaran… recuerda que la muerte es una parte de la vida y ella no debe transformase en su razón… vive y espera a que ella llegue cuando tenga que llegar… mientras tanto se feliz…-

Los hilos de niebla comienzan a disiparse…

- Todo siempre pasa por alguna razón Howl… tus visiones te trajeron hasta aquí para que yo pudiera ayudarte…-

Aoba se acerca a Howl y le toma por los hombros… él le mira a través de su rostro ensangrentado…

- Yo te destruyo Howl Genjí… destruyo el futuro en el que estas anclado para que puedas vivir el presente que se te está dando… te destruyo para que tú seas el constructor de tu vida…

Howl cierra los ojos y suspira… el lugar cambia por última vez… ahora es un paisaje frio con montañas heladas y cae nieve… Howl esta vestido normalmente y le sonríe.

En el mundo real, Noiz tiene recostado en sus piernas a Aoba que se encuentra inconsciente y Ren le llama insistentemente; Clear esta petrificado contra la pared: no se mueve y no respira; Koujaku, Beni y Mau están al lado de Howl que ha dejado de convulsionar y el sangrado se ha detenido pero sigue sin recuperar el sentido.

Lentamente Aoba va despertando.

- Que te paso?- le pregunta Noiz.

Aunque comprende que ha pasado se abstiene por ahora de explicarse – Realmente no se qué paso… se me fueron las luces-

Se levanta y camina hacia donde Clear.

- Deberíamos volver… no me siento seguro en este lugar- le dice a todos mientras sacude fuertemente a Clear para que reaccione.

Al fin reacciona y abraza a Aoba – Oh máster… estas bien!-

-Si Clear, estoy bien… pero debemos irnos… levántate-

-Pero Howl-san?-

-Debemos llevar a Howl, que no está bien- le responde Koujaku que trata de levantarlo pero aun no puede…

-Espera nosotros lo llevaremos- le detiene Noiz.

Y entre Clear y Noiz lo levantan y se lo llevan, Aoba guarda a Ren en el bolso, lleva Mau en su brazo y con el otro ayuda a sostenerse a Koujaku que lleva a Beni en su hombro. Todos regresan a Glitter.

Al llegar, lo suben directamente al baño de la habitación de Clear, que le pide a Noiz buscar toallas limpias, jabón y algún liquido desinfectante, mientras él se queda desvistiéndolo para bañarle.

Le quita el chaleco y el camibuso que están ensangrentados y se queda observándole: tiene el cuerpo tonificado y su abdomen está bien marcado. Siente un impulso extraño que le lleva a colocar su mano sin guantes sobre el pectoral y a bajarla sintiendo la suavidad de su piel… el impulso se intensifica y ahora desea hacer el mismo movimiento, pero con sus labios. Trata con todas sus fuerzas y se contiene.

Ahora sienta a Howl recostándolo contra él para desatarle la trenza que tiene en el cabello: le causa sorpresa la belleza de esa cabellera suave y larga que le llega hasta la cintura. Vuelve y le recuesta quitándole los zapatos, el pantalón y el bóxer. Clear tiene la oportunidad de detallar sus piernas firmes y marcadas por el tipo de lucha que practica; la desnudes de Howl vuelve a hacerle sentir el loco impulso de recorrerle todo… con sus labios.

Se queda quieto tratando de guardar la compostura y sin proponérselo se remuerde el labio, siente calor en su cuerpo y está completamente sonrojado.

Se pregunta sobre todas esas nuevas sensaciones que le recorren…

Noiz regresa con las cosas y termina de ayudar a Clear con el baño.

Lo llevan hasta la cama y lo arropan bien. Clear se queda a su lado secándole el cabello mientras habla con Mau sobre Howl: le pregunta sobre sus gustos, sus sueños, sus planes… algunas preguntas le dan trabajo para responderlas. Y así se les pasa el tiempo…


	7. Dolor y Deseo

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Howl recobra la consciencia… mira hacia un lado y Mau está dormida junto a él… mientras la observa trata de recordar que fue lo que le paso.

Lentamente comienza a ordenar cronológicamente las imágenes… cuando aparece Liz en ellas se le remueven todo el cumulo de sensaciones: ella está viva y le tendió una trampa!.

Como fue su hermana capaz de hacerle ese daño tan terrible? Cuando él la protegió toda la vida del mundo que quiso dañarlos desde que eran niños… Cuando él la amo hasta el "fin" y mas allá… siente una rabia tan intensa dentro de él, no quiere odiarla… no debe odiarla… pero no puede evitar que ese sentimiento comience a surgir dentro de su corazón.

Howl trata de levantarse pero una mano fría y enguantada lo detiene. Clear está sentado a su lado cuidándole.

-No te levantes todavía, Howl-san. Debes descansar.-

Howl se sorprende de verle ahí y como puede gira su cuerpo adolorido para arrimarse a la pierna de Clear. Pasa su mano por encima de su muslo y le abraza.

- Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-

- Muchas horas…- le responde colocando su mano entre los cabellos.

- Has tenido fiebre muy alta y por eso me quede cuidándote.-

Howl siente la caricia de Clear en su cabeza.

- Lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por todo eso ayer….- le dice Howl pegando su rostro a la pierna de Clear.

- Me sentí muy asustado Howl-san, de verdad creí que ella te mataría…- y se siente un leve temblor en su cuerpo… mientras continua acariciando su cabello.

Howl le mira discretamente… no entiende muy bien como… pero se da cuenta que Clear le gusta mucho …y de que están creciendo sentimientos muy fuertes por ese chico al que no le conoce su rostro… cuando comprende todo eso sonríe y Clear baja la mirada…

- Porque sonríes Howl-san?-

- No te preocupes Clear… solo estoy disfrutando de tu compañía… además me gusta mucho como me acaricias…-

Howl siente la detención abrupta de la mano que sostiene sus cabellos… Clear suelta un suspiro sonoro… y comienza a cantar muy suavemente, mientras retoma el masaje en el cabello de Howl, que cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía.

La voz de Clear es hermosa…

Howl se va quedando dormido cuando Clear se queda callado y detiene el masaje… sorprendido abre los ojos y levanta a mirarle…

- Que pasa Clear?- le pregunta

- Howl-san, creo que el sonido que se escucho era tu estomago… tienes hambre?-

A Howl se le sube el rubor de la vergüenza a la cara, pero asiente.

Clear se levanta muy despacio y sale rápidamente de la habitación.

Howl aprovecha para evaluar su estado general y se levanta de la cama.

Al pararse lo primero que detalla es que esta desnudo; eso significa que le desvistieron y que lo asearon… a pesar del agradecimiento por ese gesto, no puede evitar sentirse avergonzado. Lo segundo son los moretones que tiene en el cuerpo de todos los golpes que le dieron los de Morphine. Lo tercero que detalla es un leve mareo y una sensación en su cabeza que no logra identificar. Y lo cuarto es que le duele todo, algunas partes más que otras.

En las piernas tiene la sensación de que están fuerzas y se ve obligado a sostenerse de la pared que tiene al frente, quedando de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación.

Clear regresa con una bandeja de comida…

Y ve a Howl de pie desnudo dándole la espalda. Se queda quieto observándole, el cabello le cae en desorden por su espalda y termina justo encima de sus glúteos… cuando su visión llega a esta zona, se sonroja completamente.

La cabeza de Clear trata de procesar toda la información que le arrojan sus sentidos… a sus ojos el contraste entre la piel y el cabello de Howl le parece hermoso… la forma de su cuerpo: su espalda fuerte, sus piernas torneadas… comienza a sentir calor de nuevo…

Se desespera tratando de definir qué es lo que siente… Después de mucho pensar logra definir esa sensación como atracción, es como si Howl lo halara junto a él.

-Howl-san, te traje algo de comer….-

Pero él no se mueve. Eso le extraña a Clear que se aproxima sigilosamente dejando la bandeja en la cama. A medida que se acerca, se le mezclan la ansiedad, el calor y la atracción.

Clear se para detrás de Howl… levantando su mano enguantada le retira el cabello pasándolo hacia el frente para dejar despejada la espalda; luego le coloca la mano en la nuca y lentamente la va bajando, presionando un poco sus dedos…

La sensación es increíble y a Howl se le escapa un suspiro… ladea un poco su cara para ver a Clear y se sonroja… siente una ganas enormes de besarle, desea sentir sus labios nuevamente… pero se detiene porque él tiene la máscara puesta.

En respuesta al sonrojamiento de Howl, Clear da un paso más quedando pegado a su espalda y con la otra mano le abraza, colocándola sobre sus abdominales. Se recuesta sobre su hombro respirando fuertemente… mientras la mano que estaba en la espalda ahora se encuentra sobre su muslo y con los dedos va trazando círculos lentamente sobre la piel.

Están completamente callados escuchando la respiración del otro y disfrutando de todas esas sensaciones que les recorren.

Mau se reactiva y procede a revisar a Howl pero no está acostado; se levanta y los observa: completamente apretados el uno contra el otro. Al principio se queda sin saber que hacer; pero la expresión del rostro de Howl es algo que ella nunca le ha visto y le da tranquilidad… al fin ha encontrado a quien amar… y muy despacio para no interrumpir sale de la habitación halando la puerta con su patita.

Howl no quiere romper la conexión que tiene con Clear, sin embargo la pregunta sale de él de forma espontanea – Por qué haces esto?-

Clear deja la mano quieta.

– No entiendo muy bien porque lo hago… solo siento que quiero hacerlo…- y levanta su cara del hombro… Howl voltea a verle.

- Puedo hacerlo Howl-san?- le pregunta tiernamente… su voz le hace correr electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

- Te he detenido en algún momento mi Clear…-

Se hace el silencio otra vez… mientras la mano que estaba en el abdomen comienza a subir hacia los pectorales, delineándole con los dedos el pecho.

Howl cierra los ojos y recuesta su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando profundamente.

– Quiero pedirte algo con toda mi alma Clear…- le dice en un susurro.

- Si, Howl-san, dime…-

- Quiero besarte otra vez!-

Y Clear se paraliza. - ohhhhh…-

- Pero para eso, es indispensable que te quites la máscara…-

Clear lo suelta y da un paso atrás – No Howl-san… la máscara no…. No debo!.. No puedo!- le dice con voz angustiada. Lleva muy presentes las palabras de su abuelo respecto a su diferencia con los demás y siente temor; pero al tiempo desea fervientemente poder besar a Howl…

- Porque no puedes quitártela Clear? Dime una razón para contenerme y no arrancártela… para besarte - le dice sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde esta…

Clear se estremece.

– Mi abuelo siempre me dijo que yo era diferente a los demás y que no debería dejar que nadie me viera sin ella… esa es la razón…- le responde de forma atropellada.

- Y diferente es?...-

- No lo sé… yo no me miro en el espejo sin la máscara…-

Howl se sorprende de esas respuestas y decide intentarlo una vez más…

- Pues Clear si eres diferente a los demás… porque eres tierno, porque eres inocente, porque te preocupas por las personas, porque eres sensible, porque tienes una voz hermosa… por todo eso eres especial…-

Clear debajo de la máscara esta brillando por el rojo de sus mejillas; las palabras de Howl le dejan desarmado.

Howl se voltea dándole la cara y completamente decidido dirige sus manos hacia la máscara de gas.

Clear reacciona y lo detiene, pero esa detención es insegura y Howl se da cuenta… entonces él libera una de sus manos e inmoviliza las de Clear, mientras que la otra, hala lentamente la bufanda hasta hacerla caer.

Regresa a las manos de Clear acercándolas a su boca y con los dientes le quita los guantes arrojándolos al suelo. Se lleva cada mano suavemente y las coloca en su cara.

Howl con expresión seria pero completamente sonrojado le pide a Clear que le toque….

El pedido que le hace Howl le llena de emoción, y comienza a mover sus manos por su frente… sus cejas… el contorno de sus ojos… su nariz… sus mejillas calientes al tacto… su boca… Howl entreabre los labios e introduce uno de los dedos humedeciéndolo en saliva… la sensación toma con la guardia baja a Clear que suelta un gemido bajo.

Mientras Clear tiene sus manos en la cara y la boca de Howl, este le desabotona la camisa y le obliga a dejar caer el abrigo. Las manos de Clear quedan sueltas a los lados de su cuerpo y en ese preciso instante, se encuentra en una encrucijada y no sabe qué hacer: además de todas las sensaciones que siente… esta el loco deseo de besar a Howl y el miedo de mostrar lo que está detrás de la máscara… Howl mientras tanto continúa y le abre la camisa, tocándole lentamente los pectorales; Clear comienza a soltar gemidos entrecortados.

Afuera continua oscuro pero el reloj indica que pronto amanecerá en el mundo real…

Clear toma la decisión y se quita la máscara lentamente; dejando que su cabello blanco le tape la cara… Tiene miedo y es muy evidente: esta temblando.

Howl se le acerca y le quita la máscara de las manos, colocándola al lado de la bandeja con comida. Ahora el está ansioso, el miedo de Clear en cierta forma se le ha contagiado y no sabe con qué se va a encontrar; pero llegados hasta ese punto lo mejor era continuar.

- Tócame!- le dice mientras agarra sus manos y se las lleva a la cara otra vez.

Es un momento bastante tenso.

Clear al fin levanta su cara y le mira….

La conmoción interna en Howl hace que se le doblen las piernas y caiga de rodillas…

En el rostro de Clear se encuentran ese par de ojos de color rosa que le han acompañado en sus visiones…

Clear se siente incomodo por esa reacción y trata de ocultarse… Howl lo detiene y lo hala para que se arrodille junto a él; pero Clear le impulsa y lo levanta del suelo.

- No te ocultes Clear… que mi reacción no la causaste tu…- le dice con la voz al borde del llanto.

Él le mira fijamente sin comprender que pasa…

- Eres realmente hermoso Clear…- le dice mientras le toca el contorno de sus ojos… sus mejillas… su nariz… los dos lunares que tiene cerca de su boca… sus labios…

- Tienes la piel tan suave…-

Clear no soporta la mirada ferviente que le brinda Howl…se le tira encima y lo besa con pasión desenfrenada.

Cuando están besándose llega el recuerdo de esa visión que le mostro su hermana para torturarle: "un mundo donde Howl había sido llevado por Liz y su amo; habían experimentado con él hasta el límite y de todo lo que le hicieron terminaron transformándolo en un ser incapaz de morir… las últimas resistencias ante la tiranía, lanzaron el arma que transformo el mundo en un paraje desolado y desierto… se termino toda la vida. Los únicos que estaban de pie en ese lugar eran Clear y él… sin embargo Clear no había salido bien librado… medio cuerpo mecánico estaba expuesto y le faltaban partes, él pronto moriría… ahora Howl sería el ultimo ser sobre la tierra… incapaz de morir está condenado a deambular solo… deseando mil muertes…"

Todas las piezas que había estado detallando, encajan y lo comprende todo al mismo tiempo… porque puede moverse con esa velocidad y saltar tan alto… porque no le hicieron daño con el ataque… porque pregunta cosas tan extrañas… porque es tan especial…

Clear no es humano.

Esta revelación le hace separarse y terminar con el beso. Se queda pálido mirando fijamente a Clear.

- Que pasa Howl-san, estas actuando extraño?... te duele algo, estás enfermo?-

Howl sabe que ese no es el momento adecuado para hablar sobre eso… pero también sabe que difícilmente tendrá otro espacio tan íntimo para ello…

- Yo sé quién eres en realidad Clear…- le dice.

Clear ahora es el que se coloca pálido.

- Se que no eres un humano…. Aunque hasta ahora eres el ser más humano que he podido conocer…-

- Como sabes lo que soy?- le pregunta consternado.

- Te diré parte de la verdad ahora… yo tengo un don Clear: puedo ver el futuro y también puedo ver el pasado de las personas… la mujer que nos ataco es mi hermana y hasta ayer le creía muerta… ella mostrándome cosas me trajo hasta aquí… por que ellos también me quieren tener… y una de las cosas que me mostró fue el final del mundo y tú estabas a mi lado muy malherido mostrando tu estructura biomecánica-

Clear abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y abrazo fuertemente a Howl…

- Es una trampa- le dice al oído.

-Si…. Pero ahora veo que el destino tiene muchas formas de manifestarse Clear… a pesar de que muchas visiones fueron mandadas por la maldad de mi hermana para caer en su trampa, en la mayoría de ellas siempre veía estos ojos (le toca los parpados)… que me seguían y me observaban parcialmente cubiertos por la oscuridad…

Ahora que he entendido todo, se porque solo podía ver tus ojos Clear… yo solo puedo ver en los humanos… sin embargo estabas destinado a formar parte de mi vida de alguna forma y por eso pude verlos….

He estado buscándolos de forma inconsciente, en cada rostro que se ha cruzado en mi camino…

La noche de la emboscada, cuando tuve que elegir a quien seguir; de alguna forma ese par de ojos me indicaron el camino… por eso te seguí a ti… y aun cuando intentaste matarme (sonríe y Clear baja la mirada) algo me decía que me quedara junto a ti… -

Las mejillas de Clear están sonrojadas mientras mira hacia el suelo.

Howl vuelve a colocarse de espaldas y se sostiene contra la pared… esta mareado y respira pesadamente.

Siente movimiento detrás de él… pero no voltea a mirar. Escucha pasos, platos que se mueven… la luz se apaga y la puerta se cierra…

Se siente muy mal, no debió de haber dicho nada; tan solo dejar que las cosas pasaran como estaban y en algún momento más adelante si se presentaba la oportunidad hubieran hablado de ello… ahora Clear se ha ido y le duele en el alma…

Howl mira por la ventana la farola de la calle que le da un cierto grado de luz a la habitación. Esta tan ido en sus pensamientos que se sobresalta cuando siente que unas manos le abrazan por detrás mientras unos labios le llenan de besos su hombro.

Le agarra las manos a Clear llevándolas a sus labios y colmándolas de besos le dice – Ahora si puedo decirte que te quiero desde siempre…-

Clear se pasa al frente de Howl y se acurruca junto a él… que instintivamente le abraza fuertemente.

El calor de sus cuerpos y la electricidad que circula entre ellos son tan poderosos que el miembro de Howl empieza a levantarse.

Clear al darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, se separa un poco y mira hacia abajo.

Howl totalmente rojo de la vergüenza se tapa con las manos… cuando levanta su rostro, Clear también esta sonrojado y sonríe.

Es la primera vez que le ve sonreír, sonrojarse, mostrar las emociones en sus ojos… es el ser más hermoso que existe para Howl…

Clear hala a Howl y le obliga a sacar las manos… entonces le agarra la cara y lo besa con locura.

Los besos son muy intensos: unen sus lenguas mientras con sus manos se acarician y aprietan mutuamente. Lentamente se van moviendo en dirección a la cama, Clear tiene enredadas sus manos en el cabello de Howl y este le tiene agarrado de la cintura mientras le entierra los dedos en su espalda baja.

Howl se sienta en la cama, esta sudando levemente y respira muy rápido; su cuerpo está muy sensible y ya se encuentra totalmente excitado. Observa a Clear y con una sonrisita maliciosa lo hala del pantalón… le besa el abdomen y le delinea con su lengua los abdominales.

Clear tira su cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo gemidos de placer….

Toma la hebilla del cinturón y la destraba… le desabotona el pantalón y deja que la gravedad se lo lleve…

Ver a Clear en bóxers es realmente sensual.

Sus piernas son torneadas y fuertes; Howl no se resiste y con sus manos las recorre de abajo hacia arriba y en ciertos puntos le aprieta con las uñas… Clear se retuerce mientras su erección se va haciendo muy notoria.

Howl toma el borde del bóxer con sus dientes y lo va bajando lentamente… quedando de rodillas en el proceso.

Le observa detenidamente ahora que está desnudo: a pesar de que es un androide su cuerpo ha sido diseñado con la funcionalidad normal de un ser humano…

- Mi eterno agradecimiento al ser que inventó y creó tu diseño…sea quien sea- le dice mirando fijamente y con asombro su miembro erecto.

Clear le mira con la boca abierta: entre avergonzado y excitado. El se agacha y se desamarra los zapatos quitándoselos, para poder terminar de quitarse la ropa que esta enrollada en sus tobillos. Cuando vuelve a levantarse, la mirada expectante de Howl hace que se tape con las manos su zona púbica. Le sonríe completamente feliz.

Howl vuelve y lo arrima contra el… besándole los muslos, remordiéndole y lamiéndole en ciertos puntos. Clear va soltando gemidos entrecortados sin dejar de mirarlo.

Lentamente sube con su boca y se detiene donde las manos de Clear ocultan su objetivo.

Le retira las manos muy suavemente y las deja caer en sus costados… luego toma el miembro de Clear y comienza a estimularlo muy suavemente de arriba hacia abajo.

Dejando que Clear le mire las intensiones, muy lentamente va arrimando su rostro, dejando que la punta de su miembro toque sus labios… y le sonríe.

Saca su lengua húmeda y delinea con ella todo el contorno mientras las piernas de Clear comienzan a temblar… y así sin cortar la conexión visual se lo mete todo en la boca.

Clear se lleva las manos a la boca tratando de controlar sus gemidos… mientras que la boca y lengua de Howl se los descontrolan.

Se acuerda de que no están solos en la casa.

Howl va aumentando la velocidad de la estimulación y Clear aumenta la intensidad de sus gemidos… un momento después trata de alejarse en mitad de gemidos y temblores… pero Howl lo inmoviliza agarrándolo por sus glúteos.

- Howl-san… mmmmmm- le dice tomándole del cabello… Howl clava la mirada en su rostro sin dejar de estimularle…

Clear tiembla de pies a cabeza, está a punto de venirse. Los gemidos le indican el momento exacto y ante la primera contracción de su miembro, el se lo introduce hasta el fondo en su garganta tragando completo todo lo que este le da; mientras observa el clímax en el rostro de Clear, que tiene los ojos muy abiertos con sus pupilas dilatadas, respira súper agitado, sus piernas tiemblan y se sostiene precariamente de sus hombros.

Howl afloja el agarre mientras termina de trazar líneas con su lengua sobre el miembro de Clear que aun sigue en erección.

Clear muy despacio se retira… y obliga a Howl a levantarse.

- Howl-san, eres tan especial….- le dice con esa voz suave y tierna. – Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir todo esto.- Y le besa tiernamente.

Baja su mano y toca el miembro de Howl haciéndole estremecer…

- Déjame quererte Howl-san…-

- Querer no Clear…- le dice susurrándole en el oído… - por favor ámame….-

Clear le besa apasionadamente apretándolo contra el… van intercalando gemiditos de placer en mitad de los besos y las caricias… le toca toda la espalda a Howl y se detiene en las cicatrices… Howl también le toca su espalda enterrándole las uñas…

En ese estado mental le llega una visión: ve los ojos rosados ahora en la claridad que le transmiten una sensación abrumadora de pérdida…. Esta sensación hace que Howl busque desesperadamente aferrarse al cuerpo de Clear… le quiere demasiado… increíble pero le quiere con toda su alma.

Clear lo recuesta en la cama y se le sube a horcajadas para continuar besándole…

Howl retira sus manos a los lados y se deja hacer… ha decidido por esta vez, dejarle hacer lo que quiera. Él baja por su cuello, ocasionándole un mar de sensaciones que le abrazan y le queman… se siente volar.

Clear se detiene en el abdomen y lo llena de besos con sus suaves labios; luego con su lengua y con sus dientes le hace sentir un placer exorbitante… Howl comienza a soltar gemidos en voz alta…

La cara de placer que tiene Howl termina por excitarle aun más.

Cuando Clear toma su miembro entre las manos, Howl lleva un brazo a la boca y lo muerde… con el otro se agarra de las sabanas apretándolas. Quiere gritar, pero es consciente de que no se puede… pero aun así, con su voz ahogada no deja de pronunciar su nombre – mmmmmm Clear… Clear… ahhhh…-

Clear introduce todo el miembro de Howl en su boca, succionándole y apretándole… mientras le toca muy suavemente los testículos…

- Clear… detente… mmmmmm… me vas a hacer venir…- le dice entre retorcijones.

- Howl-san, eso quiero…- y le succiona profundamente.

-ohhhhh…..mmmmmm-

Clear humedece sus dedos con los fluidos de Howl y procede a introducirlo dentro.

Howl suelta su brazo y lanza un verdadero gemido de placer…

Cuando Clear mueve su dedo adentro, la sensación es tan poderosa que Howl termina viniéndose irremediablemente.

– Ahhhh… mmmmmm… …..-

Dada su debilidad, empieza a ver luces centelleantes.

Se escucha una risita… como puede levanta a ver y se encuentra con un Clear totalmente sonriente y con media cara llena de semen…

Howl toma la almohada y le quita la funda; con dificultad se sienta y le limpia la cara. Tiene mareo y Clear se da cuenta.

- Estas bien Howl-san?-

- Solo tengo un poco de mareo…- y le acaricia la cara con ternura.

-Eres muy sensible- le dice mientras le toca el abdomen con una mano.

Clear le mira de una forma tan especial que Howl vuelve a perderse – y tu Clear me tienes totalmente loco…- y lo besa llevándoselo con el…

Los besos continúan pero de repente suena la alarma del Coil… indicándoles que ya es de día y que se les acaba el momento…

-Clear…- le habla entre beso y beso

- Si Howl-san-

- Quiero que lo hagas… - Clear se detiene abruptamente y lo mira confuso - ?-

-Hazme el amor…-

Clear se sube encima y se posiciona para entrar…

Lentamente va introduciéndolo, mientras le abraza y coloca su frente sobre la de él. Howl cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, el sabe que las primeras veces son dolorosas, pero no piensa dejar que ese detalle le arruine ese momento tan importante.

Clear le observa detenidamente, dispuesto a detenerse si es el caso.

Cuando esta todo adentro, Clear se detiene y espera… escucha el latido acelerado del corazón de Howl y su respiración agitada….

- Estas bien?- le pregunta al verle sudar…

Howl asiente.

Unos instantes después, Howl hace un movimiento con su cuerpo indicándole a Clear que continúe. Comienza una embestida lenta pero fuerte… el dolor se transforma en un placer infinito.

Ambos se mueven al calor de la cadencia de sus gemidos, que sin querer van subiendo de volumen…

Escuchar gemir a Clear es lo más excitante que puede haber para Howl, tan solo eso lo lleva al límite en algunos momentos…

Clear busca afanosamente la boca de Howl y comienza a besarlo profundamente mientras se mueve más rápido… el clímax esta cerca.

Para Clear sentir el sonido del corazón de Howl, sus movimientos, sus gemidos entremezclados con su nombre… le lleva a perder la cabeza… no quiere terminar, pero su cuerpo siente esa urgencia.

- Clear… mi Clear… mmmmmm…-

- Howl-san te quiero… te quiero… hah…mmmmmm…-

Los movimientos son muy rápidos y fuertes… los dos tiemblan de pies a cabeza.

- No puedo mas Howl-san… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Y le aprieta embistiéndolo con fuerza.

- Clear… me…mmmmm…. Vengoo…. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...- Y se agarra de la espalda de Clear apretándolo más todavía contra él.

Una tibia humedad inunda sus entrañas…

Clear se desploma sobre Howl, tratando de tranquilizarse. Y él trata de regular su respiración porque esta hiperventilando.

Todo había sido demasiado intenso.

- Te quiero Clear…- le dice en el oído.

-Esto fue maravilloso Howl-san… todas estas sensaciones… tu pasión…- le responde todavía recostado.

Howl sonríe.

Clear levanta a verle… todavía esta sonrojado y sonríe completamente feliz. Le da un beso tierno

- No te alejes de mí. Howl-san-

- Hasta donde la vida me lo permita… estaré junto a ti Mi adorado Clear…- y se besan.

Clear se recuesta al lado de Howl y le acaricia la frente, dándose cuenta que la fiebre ha vuelto.

- Duerme Howl-san… descansa otro rato… cuando despiertes traeré algo para que comas…-

Howl no quiere dormir pero el sueño le vence…

- Clear te quiero de verdad…- le dice mientras se duerme –si no muero… volveré a ti… si muero… recuerda cuanto te ame…..-

Clear le mira lleno de desconcierto por sus palabras… le da varios besos en su cara y le acomoda en la cama.

Se viste y recoge todo el desorden del lugar.

Cuando va a salir, voltea a mirarle… piensa en lo mucho que significa para él. Se da cuenta que está enamorado.


	8. La verdad duele

Howl duerme profundamente… en su sueño va por un camino amurallado muy angosto, el sendero está cubierto por hojas secas… camina y camina sin llegar a ninguna parte… de repente siente que le persiguen… comienza a correr desesperadamente… de pronto tropieza con una saliente del camino oculta por las hojas… al caer con la mano retira la capa de hojas y encuentra su nombre… se arrodilla y corre otras hojas y ve su fecha de nacimiento… cae en cuenta que es una lapida y cuando va a ver la fecha de muerte… siente un dolor agudo en su pecho… baja a ver y está derramando sangre…"

Se despierta sobresaltado… pero se mantiene en silencio al escuchar a los chicos hablar.

Koujaku está sentado a los pies de la cama y Aoba está sentado en el suelo con Ren en su regazo; mientras le cuenta como se inicio el ataque; el tiene muchas preguntas y se dirige hacia Mau indagando, ella les habla y les cuenta parte de la historia, confirmándoles que esa mujer es la hermana de Howl.

Antes de que profundicen en el tema, comienza a moverse en la cama y esto inmediatamente distrae a los demás.

- Hola chicos…- les dice arrastrando las palabras.

Koujaku se aproxima y le toca en la frente, se vuelve y toma el botiquín sacando de él un termómetro y se lo coloca en la boca a Howl…

- Clear nos ha dicho que te sube y baja la fiebre… Estamos preocupados- le dice mientras revisa el termómetro que marca 38 grados.

- Que mas sientes?- le pregunta Aoba desde el suelo…

- Me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo mareo y mucha sed…- les responde aclarándose la garganta que siente reseca.

Mau sale sigilosamente de la habitación. Clear le pidió que cuando Howl despertara le avisara para llevarle algo de comer, ella va a decirle también sobre traerle agua…

Clear sube con Mau en su hombro, le lleva sopa y una botella con agua… cuando entra Aoba está hablando con Howl.

- Se parecen mucho físicamente…- le dice Aoba tratando de que no le afecte el comentario.

- Si, aunque ella era… hmm… es más bonita- le responde frunciendo el seño.

Beni desde el hombro de Koujaku le pregunto por su familia….

- Hasta donde sé, no tengo más familia… mis padres murieron en un accidente y nosotros quedamos solos… éramos pequeños. Estuvimos en un hogar sustituto.-

-Howl-san como te sientes ahora?- dice Clear a modo de saludo.

Howl al ver que Clear le trae comida, hace el esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama… pero al malestar que ya tenía por los incidentes anteriores, ahora le suma un dolor profundo al momento de sentarse…

Suelta un suspiro sonoro.

Todos voltean a verle.

Recuerda el porqué de su nuevo dolor y sonríe… sonrojándose completamente.

Howl levanta la mirada y la fija en la máscara de Clear… que comienza a temblar.

- Te duele algo?- ahora es Ren el que le pregunta.

- De tantos golpes, no se cual me duele más…-

Clear se remueve inquieto.

Aoba necesita preguntarle sobre un tema especifico pero están todos en el lugar; entonces decide hablarle de forma disimulada.

- Y como "te sientes" hoy Howl?- hace énfasis en esas palabras.

Howl piensa en todo lo que paso… en cómo se encontraba el día anterior y en cómo se siente hoy… en sus ideas… en sus visiones… en la nueva esperanza de su vida… en sus sentimientos… y llega a la conclusión de que está mucho mejor… quiere vivir… por encima de lo que sea que pase quiere vivir… se sorprende…

- A pesar de que me duele todo… nunca me había sentido así "vivo"… Gracias…-

Aoba se coloca rojo y voltea a mirar hacia otro lado.

- Gracias a todos por ayudarme ayer… de no ser por ustedes estuviera muerto o formaría parte de un infierno espantoso- les dice mirándolos con ternura y agradecimiento. - Ustedes son muy buenas personas… y me alegra enormemente haber podido conocerles…-

La mirada de Howl es tan intensa cuando enfoca a Koujaku, que este se sonroja y nervioso se excusa para salir del lugar.

Clear se aproxima a la cabecera de la cama y le alcanza la comida.

Aoba ve la escena: Howl mira a Clear con mucho sentimiento y Clear sigilosamente cuida a Howl… en ese momento recuerda parte de lo que vio en su mente: ellos se dieron un beso… Tan solo le queda sonreír.

Howl se toma la botella de agua y comienza a tomarse la sopa… de reojo mira hacia donde esta Aoba.

- Gracias por ayudarme especialmente Aoba…-

- No podía dejarte así, pudiendo hacer algo para ayudarte… además Mau pidió mi ayuda de una forma muy segura… tienes una compañera muy especial…-

Howl sonríe

- Ella ha sido mi compañera por estos cinco años… fue un regalo de mi hermana (baja los ojos triste)… cuando paso todo lo que paso… Mau se transformo en mi soporte; más que mi all mate, ella es mi amiga, mi familia y mi cómplice… podría decirte que ella ha evitado muchísimas veces que termine por enloquecer y destruirme…- termina hablando muy suavemente.

Mau está en los brazos de Clear y lo mira fijamente. Clear la mira a ella y le acaricia el lomo.

- Vivir en el mundo solo ha de ser muy complicado…- le dice Aoba pensativo.

- No solo complicado… también es doloroso…-

- Pero ya no estás solo Howl-san… nosotros estamos contigo…- le dice Clear sonriendo.

Howl le mira con infinita ternura y Aoba sonríe.

- Gracias de verdad…-

- Howl, me gustaría saber cómo funciona tu poder!- le pregunta con curiosidad.

Él lo piensa un instante para poder responderle. - Es bastante difícil de explicar… hay momentos en los que solo pasa; hay otros momentos en que tengo que concentrarme para ver… es como si se presentara a mis ojos imágenes detalladas de las cosas y vienen acompañadas de una carga emocional muy alta… La primera en mostrar su poder fue Liz y ella solo podía ver el futuro de las personas… cuando se manifestó en mí, yo también pude ver el futuro pero también vi el pasado… y eso fue espeluznante-

- Por qué?- le pregunta Ren.

-Porque lo que veía a veces en las personas me llegaba a perturbar demasiado… ver lo que habían hecho… ver por lo que pasarían… y estar rodeado de mentiras y verdades a medias no es el tipo de vida que me gusta… entonces trate por mucho tiempo mantenerme al margen de todo aquello y poco a poco me volví muy solitario…-

-Todo lo que ves se cumple, Howl-san?- indaga Clear con mucha curiosidad.

- Hasta ayer creía ciegamente que así era… pero hoy ya no pienso igual…-

- Que cambio?- preguntó Mau intrigada.

- Cambio radicalmente mi idea sobre el futuro…- mira directamente a Aoba y le sonríe… este se coloca rojo..- ahora comprendo que todo depende de lo que se decida hacer en la vida… cada acción cambia lo que viene a continuación… ahora nada es definitivo.- y mira hacia el techo con una cara extraña…

Todos le miran concentrados…

Howl sonríe – Es tan diferente esta nueva "forma"… que ahora aparecen muchas posibilidades en mi futuro… hasta ayer solo se veía una…-

Aoba se debate internamente si debe preguntar o no sobre eso… y en muy baja voz le pregunta - Howl, que va a pasar con nosotros… bueno con todo esto?-

El sabía que en algún momento esa sería una cuestión obligada a tratar entre todos, y ahora teme que una palabra suya pueda modificar brutalmente el futuro de ellos…

- Quiero que entiendan que no lo hago por maldad… les debo bastante y les he tomado afecto en tan poco tiempo…pero todos serán puestos a prueba de un modo u otro… lo que pase será una consecuencia directa de sus decisiones como grupo… Sin embargo: no quiero interferir de ninguna manera con lo que viene, esa es la razón por la que nunca utilizo mi poder tan libremente; es muy fácil manipular a la gente indicándole un camino y que terminen haciendo nuestra voluntad…-

Todos guardan un silencio pensativo. El primero en romperlo es Clear…

- No te incluyes en el grupo Howl-san?- le pregunta con un tono de tristeza.

Howl sonríe también con tristeza – No Clear, no me incluyo… porque a pesar de que estamos juntos ahora, llegara el momento en que debo seguir solo… nuestras misiones son diferentes así tengamos un enemigo en común…-

En la cabeza de Clear resuenan las palabras de Mau… "_morirá… pronto…"_… para que apareció en su vida si tiene planeado dejarlo solo para morir lejos donde él no pueda estar…

Están en otro momento silencioso, mientras Howl continua tomando la sopa que ahora ya esta fría.

Se siente en deuda con Aoba y decide darle una recomendación entre líneas esperando que el entienda el mensaje detrás de todo

– Debes ser muy fuerte… - Aoba levanta a verle con los ojos muy abiertos – todo lo que pase de ahora en adelante tiene su razón de ser y al final lograras entender esa razón….-

Ahora todos miran a Aoba que está completamente pálido… asiente en silencio.

- Gracias… Howl…- le dice mientras se levanta, da unos pasos en su dirección y le tiende la mano Howl la toma y se dan un fuerte apretón.

Clear observa mientras Howl termina de comer en silencio. Son tantas las preguntas que tiene por hacerle pero eso puede esperar… Cuando termina de comer le recibe los platos y se retira hacia la cocina… en la sala está Aoba y Noiz tomado café… vuelve a subir, en el diván están Mau, Ren y Beni conversando, Beni le pregunta a Mau sobre su modo holográfico… Koujaku no se encuentra a la vista…

Se da cuenta que tiene otro momento para compartir a solas con Howl y la anticipación le hace nudo en la garganta…. Howl se ha levantado envuelto en la sabana y está mirando la misma farola de la calle y el mismo cielo oscuro… ese lugar eternamente de noche le tenía confuso…

Clear entra y se para a su lado.

Howl le observa de reojo y le sonríe nerviosamente.

Clear voltea a mirarlo – Que pasa Howl-san?-

- Te… quiero mi Clear…- le dice todavía más rojo pero sin dejar de sonreírle. Repentinamente se voltea y le levanta la máscara, besándolo apasionadamente. Clear también esta sonrojado.

- Quiero ducharme Clear...- le dice en mitad del beso… - Me ayudas por favor…?-

Clear se coloca aun más rojo y le sonríe completamente. Le toma de la mano y se van hacia el baño de la habitación…

- Espera Howl-san…. Ya vengo…- y le deja mientras sale corriendo.

Cuando regresa, tan solo lleva puesta una toalla envuelta en la cadera y trae utensilios para el baño.

- Servicio de Masajes a domicilio! Señor Howl-san…- y ríe completamente feliz…

Howl recostado en pared le mira completamente enamorado…

- Por favor, necesito el paquete de masajes completo….- y le guiña un ojo….

Lo agarra de la toalla y le atrae hacia el… se besan tiernamente.

- Clear: te puedes mojar por un largo tiempo?-

- Si Howl-san no tengo problema con eso-

- Eso es muy bueno…..- y le besa llevándolo consigo dentro de la tina con agua caliente…

El encuentro en el baño se prolonga por bastante tiempo, ya que Clear y Howl tienen una compatibilidad increíble…

Están vistiéndose cuando oyen ruidos en el piso inferior. Clear con su agudo sentido del oído le cuenta que algo le ha pasado a Noiz…

Terminan de vestirse rápidamente y Clear baja primero… Howl se demora un poco más porque tiene evidentes problemas para caminar. Cuando llega al primer piso, Clear está ayudando a limpiar el rostro de Noiz que tiene un golpe en la cabeza y está sangrando. Aoba se encuentra sentado y también tiene signos de haber sido golpeado.

- Que paso chicos?- pregunta sentándose frente a ellos.

- Morphine nos ataco…- le responde Aoba apretándose el abdomen con las manos…- primero fue en conjunto y después a Noiz solo y le trastornaron la cabeza para atacarme… me tocó… pegarle un golpe en la cabeza para que reaccionara- la mirada de Aoba le da entender que hay algo mas… y Howl se enfoca en Noiz viendo lo que en realidad paso… no fue un golpe lo que lo detuvo, fue Scrap. Vuelve y le mira y asiente.

Koujaku también aparece ya mucho mejor. Él indaga y comienza a hacer conjeturas sobre todo lo que está pasando…

Howl escucha parte de lo que dice Koujaku y se queda pensativo… comienza a atar cabos sueltos en común: las invitaciones, los ataques…. Se detiene: Los ataques! Primero fue Koujaku, de ahí siguió él, luego fue Noiz… trata de ver en el futuro y el último ataque va dirigido directamente hacia Aoba… el otro joven que ellos mencionaron no está en esos momentos pero le ve fugazmente con Aoba… entonces….. Se le viene a la mente el sentimiento de pérdida que tuvo cuando hacían el amor con Clear… y llega el pánico…. Lo ve, sin necesidad de utilizar su poder: el siguiente es Clear!

Su rostro se coloca completamente pálido y comienza a sudar… su corazón se acelera.

Clear escucha esto y voltea a mirarle… mientras que Aoba se percata de su semblante y pregunta primero – Que pasa Howl?-

Noiz también pregunta –Estas bien?-

- La verdad, no!- les responde con voz ronca.

Todos voltean a ver….

- Que viste Howl-san…- le habla Clear preocupado por esa aceleración desmedida de su corazón.

Abre los ojos y respira pesadamente… le falta el aire…

Todo eso es una maldita trampa! Le duele no poder decirles la verdad… sus palabras en esos momentos podrían llevar a los chicos a actuar de forma apresurada y él sabe que aun no es tiempo… termina mintiéndoles…

- Mi hermana…- les dice en voz baja…

- Te hace daño?- pregunta Clear inocente.

Howl se muerde la lengua – Me afecta, pero ahora que se la verdad no creo que pueda dañarme…-

Koujaku había salido y compró unas pastillas para el dolor… Noiz y Howl la reciben y se la toman.

Ellos continúan hablando pero el estado anímico de Howl no es bueno y sube hacia la habitación… se siente desolado y temeroso. Clear al no ser humano es más resistente, pero al mismo tiempo cualquier daño grave podría afectarle su sistema permanentemente… la sensación de pérdida le abruma.

Mau esta enroscada en la cama, Howl entra directo y se recuesta a su lado, abrazándola.

Ella se reactiva – Howl que pasa? Porque lloras?-

- He estado pensando y ahora sé que todo esto es una trampa… nos quieren aquí y nos trajeron… ellos por su lado y a nosotros por el nuestro…- Mau le mira – las visiones muestran que los últimos en ser atacados son Aoba y el joven que no está aquí… por deducción lógica….-

- El que sigue es Clear…- completa la frase Mau entendiendo que es lo que pasa…

Silencio…

- Le amas?- le pregunta ella.

Amor… Howl piensa en eso… y comprende que la vida para él ya no sería igual sin la presencia de Clear.

- Si, Mau… puede ser muy acelerado, pero esa es la verdad: le amo…. Amo su inocencia, su ternura, su forma de ser tan impredecible… amo que sea el dueño de esos ojos rosados que me seguían en las visiones por tanto tiempo… le amo aunque sea un sistema biomecánico dotado de inteligencia artificial y que ha creado una noción de consciencia….-

Mau mira a Howl desconcertada – Clear no es un humano?-

- No Mau, no lo es….-

- Con razón es tan extraño…-

La pastilla surte efecto y le recae cierta somnolencia…. Mau comienza a ronronear y Howl se duerme un poco más tranquilo. En sus sueños ve que están todos reunidos, pero una capa negra los cubre totalmente… de repente comienzan a escucharse los gritos desgarradores y desesperados de los chicos… Clear es el ultimo en dejar de gritar… él sabe que la amenaza vendrá ahora por él… cierra los ojos y se deja llevar… el mundo sin Clear no le sirve de nada… la amenaza le toca… cuando siente el primer zarpazo que le destroza… el dolor le despierta…

Lo primero que ve son esos dos ojos rosados…

Clear le mira fijamente sin la máscara. Algo en la cara de Howl le preocupa porque le toca para ver si tiene fiebre.

- No es fiebre… fue una pesadilla….-

Clear recuesta su frente sobre la de Howl y le pregunta cómo se siente.

- Me siento mucho mejor…- y trata de sentarse, pero el dolor en su espalda baja es tan fuerte que desiste. - Bueno… me duele un "poco" para sentarme…- y le sonríe.

- Oh Howl-san, creo que me excedí un poco al moverme… los siento mucho…-

- No importa Clear… me siento muy feliz de haber hecho todo lo que hicimos… de sentir esa pasión tan… - Clear le interrumpe y le besa.

Unos tantos besos después, Clear recuerda lo que le iba a decir.

- Puedes caminar?-

- Si puedo, pero muy despacio y creo que esta vez sí se darían cuenta porque estoy así…- y se ríe de la cara de espanto que coloca Clear… - Lo siento mucho Howl- san…. –

-Tranquilo Clear, que te estoy molestando… pero porque me preguntas si puedo caminar?-

- El máster quiere que le acompañe hasta la torre oval… y me gustaría que "me" acompañaras...-

Una corriente eléctrica le sacude toda la columna vertebral y se sienta bruscamente… haciendo un sonido de dolor… él sabe lo que va a pasar… le duele saberlo…. Maldita sea!

Agacha su cara y crispa los puños hasta que los nudillos se le colocan blancos…

Clear se sienta frente a él y le obliga a mirarle… tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Howl-san…-

Howl le abraza con angustia. – Mi adorado Clear… por favor… - quiere decirle que no vaya… que se vayan lejos los dos… que salgan de ese lugar… pero no puede… se le atora todo en la garganta – cuídate mucho…-

- Pero!...-

Howl le mira con una desesperación muda. – Recuerda que sin proponérmelo, me he enamorado de ti….- y le besa… tratando de aferrarlo junto a él.

Clear no entiende que le pasa a Howl… pero la angustia que siente es tan grande que termina por asustarle…

- Te quiero Howl-san… te quiero con todas mis fuerzas… no sé si sea igual que los sentimientos humanos… pero es lo que llevo dentro… y eso me hace feliz… quiero que seas feliz… quiero estar junto a ti…- le dice Clear con su voz nerviosa.

Se miran fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos… a Clear le gusta mucho el tono negro con diseños en gris que tiene los ojos de Howl…

Howl al final sonríe.

– Ve con Aoba… más tarde nos veremos… otra vez….-

Clear se levanta para irse, cuando siente una mano afiebrada que le hala… Howl como pudo se levanto a abrazarle…. Le da un beso tierno y le deja ir…

Clear se va pensando en el estado de Howl.


	9. El dolor de lo inevitable

Un rato más tarde…. Unos golpes en la puerta sacan de concentración a Howl…

-Siga…-

Entra Noiz que lleva un vendaje en la cabeza.

- Como te sientes?- le pegunta Howl al verlo.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo…- le responde mientras se sienta a los pies de la cama… - el dolor me desconcierta… pero hace que entienda muchas cosas…-

Howl sonríe – Aoba te ayudó?...-

-Sí, pero creo que fue algo más que eso-

Guardan silencio.

- Quiero hacer esto bien… me das permiso de revisar tu all mate?- le dice Noiz de la nada…

Howl le mira extrañado.

- Lo que pasa es que el día que llegue, revise el all mate de Aoba sin su permiso y por eso hubo la discusión que te despertó en el sofá.-

Howl cierra los ojos y ve cuando Aoba hala a Ren de sus manos y se hace daño con un destornillador….

- Preguntémosle a ella…-

Mau se reactiva al toque de Howl… y le comenta lo que quiere hacer, ella accede aproximándose.

Noiz despliega un equipo de ordenadores de última tecnología y se coloca a trabajar con Mau.

Howl vuelve a su libro antiguo, mirando de cuando en cuando hacia ellos…

Se pregunta donde estará Clear… y se le vienen los recuerdos: los besos… las caricias… las palabras… el desenfreno… la exploración… las promesas….

Suspira.

Una voz le saca de sus recuerdos…

- Es un modelo antiguo… pero este modo holográfico es un componente actualizado… no sé cómo puede activarlo…-

- Puedo realizar algunos ajustes en ella?-

- Claro….-

Howl se interesa en el proceso mientras le actualizan un sistema interno y una base de datos… cuando termina se reactiva a Mau….

- Como te sientes?- le pregunta Howl mientras la mira fijamente.

- Se siente bien…-

- Con eso ella podrá interactuar de forma más eficiente y podrá soportar de mejor manera el modo holográfico-

- Muchas gracias…- le dicen Mau y Howl al mismo tiempo… acción que hace sonreír a Noiz. El despliega su equipo completo nuevamente y procede a revisar información de la central de Platinum Jail…

-Me quedare aquí otro rato… no te molesta?-

- No tranquilo, igual parece que ninguno puede dormir….- y le sonríe volviendo a su libro.

Pasa algún tiempo…

De repente Mau se reactiva y salta por encima de Howl, corriendo hacia el primer piso…

Howl apaga el lector y mira a Noiz que también ha desactivado su ordenador… esperan… inmediatamente se escucha un ruido fuerte, como de algo que choca contra el suelo….

Noiz se coloca de pie y se miran sorprendidos….

Abajo se escucha la vos de Aoba en pánico…. – Necesito ayuda… urgente… por favor!-

Un rayo cayó en el cuerpo de Howl que pego un salto y paso por el lado de Noiz corriendo escaleras abajo… Noiz salió detrás y de la habitación contigua también sale Koujaku colocándose el kimono…

La escena en el piso del primer piso los deja totalmente congelados…

Aoba está tirado en el suelo, completamente en estado de shock.

A su lado está el cuerpo destrozado de Clear… en su rostro faltan pedazos de piel y esta a la vista su estructura biomecánica… tenía una fuga de aceite proveniente de un gran hoyo en su cabeza… su mano esta sin piel e inmóvil… la bufanda y su abrigo tienen daños visibles por quemaduras… estaba inconsciente….

Koujaku agarra a Aoba y lo levanta del suelo manteniéndolo abrazado… empieza a llorar.

Noiz revisa a Clear y se sienta muy contrariado… - Pero qué?-

Koujaku levanta a ver a que se refiere Noiz…

- Clear no es humano!-

La sorpresa les recorre el rostro a todos…

Howl se ha sentado en el piso al lado de la mano mecánica expuesta. Le duele respirar.

- Aoba que paso?- le pregunta Koujaku tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

- Noiz ayúdalo por favor…- le dice Howl con una voz sepulcral.

– Trata de conectarte a su sistema principal… -

- Tu ya sabias quien era….?- le pregunta.

- Si, pero eso no importa ahora… ayúdalo!-

Noiz despliega su ordenador al máximo y trata de encontrar la conexión al sistema… el daño parece grave.

Howl no soporta lo que está pasando y se levanta… el dolor en su espalda baja vuelve y le hace recordar todo lo que vivieron con Clear… camina alejándose de la escena y llega a la escalera pero no puede más… se sienta en ella y se aferra al pasamanos… entre todos los pensamientos que tiene en su cabeza, recuerda la atención que tuvo cuando fue él, el caído… y recoge fuerzas… sube y trae el botiquín y algo para hacer limpieza.

Vuelve al primer piso… Aoba todavía no ha podido hablar…

Howl toma una tijera del botiquín y corta la ropa dañada de Clear, dejándole en bóxers… el daño en su cuerpo es generalizado. Con un trapo húmedo va limpiando los regueros de aceite… y tomando las vendas del botiquín procede a tapar las partes expuestas sin piel…

El sabe que eso no le ayudara en nada… pero es menos impactante verle vendado que destrozado… se siente impotente para hacer algo mas…

Noiz logra hacer la conexión…

Howl toma en sus manos la mano mecánica inerte de Clear para vendarla… pero en vez de eso la acerca a su cara… la besa y trata de hacer que le toque… pero no hay forma… es un "cadáver"… no puede soportarlo más y se coloca a llorar recostado en el abdomen de Clear…

La escena les afecta a todos los demás…

En mitad de ese choque emocional Aoba empieza a contar que paso…

Howl en la distancia alcanza a escuchar sobre otros androides, sobre un bloqueo de seguridad… sobre un cuchillo enterrado en la cabeza…. Y empeora su llanto.

-… Todo fue horrible… y yo no podía dejarlo ahí… como pude lo traje….- le dice Aoba a Koujaku que lo abraza fuertemente mientras mira a Noiz que trata de desvincular el bloqueo de seguridad del sistema de regeneración para recuperarlo, sin necesidad de activar el otro. Usagimodoki también está tratando de recuperar sectores de información y activación.

Unos minutos más tarde, todo se ha quedado en silencio. Solo se escucha el sonido del computador de Noiz… Aoba mira en silencio mientras Koujaku le acaricia los hombros; Beni y Ren están al lado de Noiz pendientes de su trabajo; Mau se recuesta al lado de Howl y este le pasa el brazo por encima mientras sigue recostado sobre Clear…

Mucho tiempo después, un sonido proveniente del ordenador les informa que el sistema de regeneración ha sido activado con éxito. Sin embargo nadie se mueve…

Howl tiene agarrada la mano mecánica entre sus manos… de repente siente un movimiento muy leve…. El cree que lo ha imaginado pero se levanta y la mira fijamente… la mano vuelve a moverse un poco más fuerte…

El alivio poco a poco va llegando… se recuperara.

Entre Noiz y Koujaku le suben a la habitación… Howl se queda sentado en el piso sin poder moverse, todo eso había sido demasiado para su cuerpo debilitado… Aoba le ayuda a colocarse en pie y se da cuenta que tiene la temperatura muy alta y está sangrando levemente por la nariz. Mientras suben al segundo piso, Aoba le dice que lo llevara a su habitación y que podrá descansar, pero Howl se niega rotundamente a dejar solo a Clear… trata de convencerlo pero es imposible.

Al llegar, Clear esta recostado y parece estar dormido, acuestan a su lado a Howl y le dan medicación para la fiebre.

Howl voltea a ver hacia donde esta Clear y espera poder hablar con el algún día.

Los chicos hablan entre ellos sobre todo lo que ha pasado hasta ese momento y concluyen que es una trampa…

Howl se va quedando dormido…

Koujaku le pide a Mau que les avise inmediatamente cualquier cosa y salen hacia el primer piso.


	10. El destino en si mismo es una vil trampa

El sonido de una motocicleta que acelera en punto muerto y arranca a toda velocidad despierta a Howl, que se siente mucho más débil: la fiebre no ha cedido y siente que le consume… se pregunta por qué esta en ese estado?, piensa que tal vez los excesos con Clear durante los encuentros sexuales pueden haberle empeorado, pero… para entonces ya estaba con el problema… retrocede mas en sus recuerdos… cuando se encontró con Clear y le asfixió, ya llevaba varios días muy presionado mentalmente y se había descuidado en su salud…. Ahí apareció la fiebre; pero todo se intensifico cuándo Liz le atacó de esa forma tan salvaje. Ella es la causante de su debilidad progresiva, de su sangrado y de esa fiebre permanente….

Liz y su amo lo quieren a toda costa… y dado que no lo pudo llevar consigo durante el ataque, entonces esta atacándole de otra forma… busca en sus visiones la respuesta…. Y la encuentra!: esperan a que caiga totalmente enfermo y débil, para ir por él; llegado ese momento, los chicos ya se habrán ido.

- No les voy a dar el gusto de tenerme…- dice en voz baja abriendo los ojos.

Mau que está pendiente de su condición le pregunta – el gusto a quien Howl?-

Él le explica detalladamente sus conjeturas y Mau asiente de acuerdo.

- Debemos detenerlos Howl… - le dice Mau con determinación – como sea!-

Esa reacción fue extraña para él – Mau que pasa?-

Como están todas las cosas, ella decidió ser sincera en todo con Howl.

- Primero: los chicos ya saben sobre el poder de Aoba ya que él les conto la verdad, mientras estaban sacando conjeturas y conclusiones. Ahora saben que esos tipos van por él, para completar todos los planes de dominación.

Segundo: Noiz descargo una información referente al proyecto del que Liz nos hablo el día del ataque. Lo estuve revisando y se trata sobre moverse entre los tiempos para manipular todo a su antojo y disposición con el proyecto que completaran con Aoba. Según los informes, ellos ya han logrado completar con éxito ese proceso en el futuro gracias a Liz… pero ahora quieren ciegamente poder llegar al pasado y cambiar radicalmente el mundo a su favor… para lograrlo, necesitan tu poder… por eso te están buscando Howl.-

- Mierda!- dice Howl entendiendo al fin que es lo que está pasando.

Se le viene a la mente la visión final que le mostro su hermana… el mundo destruido… como consecuencia de una cadena de eventos que se inicio con el momento de su captura…

Le cuenta a Mau lo que ella le mostro ese día y las cosas que el por si mismo ha visto…

Ella le mira expectante.

Las facciones de Howl cambian radicalmente a pesar de su malestar.

- No pienso permitir que eso ocurra Mau… y si lo único que puede evitar todo es mi muerte… yo moriré… inclusive si es por mi propia mano…- la determinación en la voz de Howl la asusta terriblemente, ella no quiere que el muera, pero entiende que si es la única salida a todo ese desastre deberá hacerlo…

-Howl, considero prudente como primer paso el tratar de detenerlos como sea… incluso si para ello debas destruir a Liz…- Howl la mira con espanto…- si todo falla al final… deberás ser fuerte para cumplir con ese destino…- le duele decirle eso y sostenerse en esa decisión que también le afectara a ella.

- Lo siento mucho Mau si esto que digo te duele…- le acaricia el lomo.- pero en realidad no veo ninguna otra salida…- -

- Lo sé…- le dice ella acongojada –y es preferible eso a que ellos te destruyan en vida y te usen para destruir…-

Mau se debate en si decirle o no lo que piensa… cuando….

- Mau que estas pensando?-

- Howl prométeme algo…-

Él le observa en silencio.

-Prométeme que si llega ese momento… me desactivaras antes de que mueras….- agacha su carita.

Howl abre sus ojos muy afectado.

- Mau yo no…. Yo no puedo hacer eso… para mi seria asesinarte!- le dice con voz angustiada.

- Tan solo promételo Howl… -

- Porque?-

- Porque tan solo has pensado en ti… y que pasara conmigo si mueres… donde iré… quien me cuidara… no me quiero quedar sola… no quiero ser de nadie más….-

Howl piensa en lo que ella le dice… en parte tiene razón. Pero le duele de solo pensar en hacerlo.

- Esta bien Mau. Es una promesa.-

Ella le toca con su pata en la boca.

Una voz débil les hace girar asustados… y guardan silencio….

Como habían podido hablar todo eso estando al lado de Clear!….

- No debes morir Howl-san.- Clear tiene su ojo abierto y les mira con profunda tristeza.

- Mau ve y llama a los demás… diles que Clear está despertando…- Mau sale rápidamente.

Howl mueve su cuerpo aproximándose.

- Lo siento mucho Clear… no debimos de haber hablado todo eso aquí… tu estas recuperándote…-

- Necesitaba saber la verdad.- le dice todavía triste.

Silencio…

Clear ladea su cabeza y mira detenidamente a Howl… que esta mucho peor de salud.

- Te ves muy enfermo…- le dice preocupado.

Howl siente una enorme necesidad de ser honesto con Clear…

- Escúchame con atención por favor… yo se que la muerte es algo muy doloroso para las personas… y sé que para ti, eso tiene un significado especial relacionado con tu forma de ver la vida… y créeme que hoy menos que nunca quiero morir… no quiero por que ahora tu estas en mi existencia… porque mis sentimientos son fuertes y me hacen sentir vivo… me hacen feliz… - Clear le mira con su ojo lleno de lagrimas…-pero… aquí no solo estamos los dos… aquí está todo un mundo en juego… esta la vida misma en juego….

Yo se que Aoba piensa de forma similar en este asunto: el no permitirá que lo usen para destruir… yo tampoco pienso permitir eso Clear… y sé que si fuera tu caso, tu tampoco lo permitirías…

Es por eso que…. Maldita sea! Me duele mucho decir esto… pero… a pesar de que te amo y me gustaría estar junto a ti siempre… a pesar de que entiendo el dolor con el que vivirás por eternamente si eso pasa… a pesar de todo eso… si mi muerte evita la destrucción de este mundo tal y como lo conocemos… yo moriré…. lo siento mucho….-

Clear abre completamente su ojo y le mira con miedo. Se coloca a llorar.

- No llores por favor…- le dice con angustia mientras recuerda las palabras de Mau… - eso solo sería una última opción… porque pienso darles la pelea y si es posible destruirlos primero… no pienso privarme del gusto de vengarme pateándoles el trasero….- y medio le sonríe. Como puede se levanta un poco y trata de besarlo… pero su cuerpo no le da… Clear levanta su mano y lo sostiene mientras le besa con ternura.

Se sorprende de lo afiebrado que esta Howl.

- Santo cielo… Tienes demasiada fiebre Howl-san…-

- Si… y no redime con nada…. Me siento muy débil…- le dice volviendo a acostarse.

Clear le mira con detenimiento: sus mejillas están rojas y suda copiosamente… gotas de sangre salen por su nariz, escucha atentamente y nota que su corazón late demasiado rápido. Toma la sabana y limpia la sangre, dándose cuenta que su mandíbula tiembla… está muy mal.

Howl le mira con ternura.

- Como sea que se den las cosas Howl-san… trata de vivir… yo te esperare...- y le acaricia la cara.

Se sienten pasos…

Entra Koujaku a la habitación con expresión molesta… se dirige directamente donde Howl.

Le coloca un trapo húmedo en la frente y ubica el termómetro. Espera en silencio mirándolo fijamente. Su expresión es indescifrable.

Koujaku toma el termómetro y lo revisa – 40 grados… -

- Eso es muy alto.- le dice Clear con preocupación.

- Si y lleva así muchas horas… no baja con nada.- le responde Koujaku tomándole el pulso.

- Su corazón está muy acelerado… Howl vamos a tener que llevarte al hospital..-

Howl le mira en silencio y asiente….

Koujaku voltea y detalla a Clear…

- Me alegra verte despierto Clear después de ese susto tan terrible que nos diste…- le dice mirándolo con una sonrisa a medias.

Clear sonríe – No tenía más opciones Koujaku-san, querían llevarse a Aoba-san…-

- Y tal parece que lo consiguieron…..- le dice enfadado.

- Que?- le pregunta Howl alarmado.

Cuando Koujaku va a hablar entra Beni…- No están en la casa…-

- Los busque por varias cuadras pero no hay rastros…- dice Mau entrando y subiéndose al lado de Howl.

- Mierda!- dice Koujaku aun mas enfadado.

Clear y Howl miran confusos la escena… Koujaku al fin tranquilizándose un poco les informa que Ren y Aoba han desaparecido.


	11. Todo lo que comienza, algún día termina

Ahora es Noiz el que entra con sopa para los demás. Mientras les reparte pregunta que se sabe de nuevo.

- Nada….- Koujaku le contesta cortante.

Clear se sienta contra la baranda de la cama y comienza a tomarse la sopa. Noiz le pide revisar como va el proceso después de haber arreglado parte de los circuitos físicos dentro de su cabeza. Clear asiente y Noiz se conecta… revisa en múltiples pantallas… -Tienes un sistema muy complejo Clear- y continua revisándolo.

Koujaku se está tomando la sopa y Howl mira la revisión de Noiz. No tiene fuerzas para comer.

- Vas bien Clear… pero no estoy seguro si el sistema lograra repararte totalmente… si se llega a detener, toca buscar a expertos adecuados para que terminen de ayudarte…- le dice cuando termina de revisar y se desconecta.

- Gracias Noiz-san por ayudarme…- y le sonríe.

Mientras tanto, Koujaku ha sentado a medias a Howl y le está dando de comer.

Clear y Noiz miran la escena.

- No puedes ayudarle a él también?- le pregunta a Noiz con tristeza.

La pregunta sobresalta a Noiz –Clear lo que él necesita con urgencia es un hospital y medicamentos.-

Tratan de comunicarse con Aoba, pero el coil está apagado. No saben qué hacer y el tiempo está pasando, entre mas pase más peligroso será para Aoba.

Mientras Noiz cambia el trapo de la frente de Howl, Koujaku recuerda parte de la conversación que tuvieron con Aoba… cuando les dijo sobre su poder y conjeturaron las intensiones de esos tipos… en algún momento Aoba había dicho algo sobre detenerlos… y se refirió a que por su culpa todos estaban heridos… conclusión lógica: se fue solo después del ataque a Clear.

- Howl…- esté voltea a mirarle intrigado…- trata de ver que paso con Aoba…- Howl se queda sorprendido pero no dice nada.

Noiz le dice que Aoba también les había dicho de sus poderes y los de su hermana.

Howl cierra los ojos… y ve cuando Aoba se sube en una motocicleta con un joven alto de gabán. Ve cuando entran en la torre oval por un pasadizo.

Abre los ojos… comprendiendo que el final de todo eso ha comenzado.

- Aoba está con un joven alto de gabán dentro de la torre oval.-

Beni es el primero en hablar…- Esta con Mink…-

- Ese hijo de….- dice Koujaku levantándose y dándole un puñetazo a la pared.

- Debemos ir a ayudarlos…- dice Clear tratando de levantarse.

- Cálmate Clear…- le dice Noiz – Primero veamos cómo está la situación…- y despliega su sistema de penetración y rastreo… en las pantallas se ven puntos rojos desplegados y moviéndose.

Cierra el ordenador y se levanta dándole la mano a Clear para ayudarle a levantarse.

- La información es correcta: los han detectado por que hay despliegue de tropas en el lugar.-

- Nos vamos…- dice Koujaku saliendo de la habitación…

Noiz recoge la basura y también sale…

Clear busca su ropa en un bolso debajo de la cama y comienza a vestirse. Su cuerpo está lleno de vendajes tapando donde le falta la piel.

Howl le mira en silencio, cuando siente una voz dulce pero fría en su mente… - La hora se acerca… Howl Genjí…- y ella le muestra como lo van a someter a su voluntad, con una sucesión de imágenes muy agresivas y violentas. El mundo comienza a darle vueltas y siente nauseas… alcanza a agarrar la sabana con la que se arropaba Clear y se voltea hacia el filo de la cama, vomitando violentamente en ella… Clear llega a su lado y ve la sabana en el piso: tiene mucha sangre…. Howl vomitó sangre!.

La preocupación llega atropelladamente y queda pasmado… luego recoge la sabana y la deja en el baño… le trae un vaso con agua y le ayuda a tomar… se quedan mirando en silencio comprendiendo lo que está a punto de pasar en sus vidas. Howl se quita la argolla que siempre lleva en su mano izquierda y se la coloca en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Clear… - Pase lo que pase….- le dice Howl.

- Para siempre…- le responde Clear completamente pálido. Se abrazan fuertemente.

- Howl-san te voy a llevar al hospital antes de ir a buscar a Aoba-san… espérame mientras voy a avisarle a los demás.- le da un beso en la frente y sale.

Howl aprovecha ese momento… - Mau… tráeme la bolsa de medicación que está en la encimera de la cocina…- ella sale corriendo… y regresa antes que Clear.

Dentro de esa bolsa hay mucha medicación para la fiebre y para el dolor. Howl rápidamente investiga nombres y dosis; preparando una jeringa con dosis doble de la formula. Se la clava rápidamente en el muslo y esconde el paquete debajo de la cama. Espera unos momentos y se levanta dirigiéndose al baño.

Clear regresa y solo ve a Mau sentada en la cama. Se agacha frente a ella y la mira.

- Lo cuidaras Mau-san…- le dice.

- Siempre…-

- Te puedo pedir un favor?- Clear se levanta colocándose de pie.

- Dime Clear…-

- Activa tu modo holográfico..-

Ella se sorprende pero lo activa. Su imagen es un poco más baja de estatura pero aun así queda frente a frente con él. Ella le mira con esos ojos parecidos a los de Howl.

- Ahora tienes que prometerme algo…- le dice mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella asiente…

- Si se llega a dar el caso y Howl-san muere… prométeme que tu vendrás a buscarme… prométeme que no te "iras" con él… Mau-san, prometo cuidarte y quererte hasta donde nos toque vivir…- ella queda en shock…

- Yo escuche lo que le pediste a Howl-san… pero puedes romper esa promesa porque, se que Howl-san no será capaz de desactivarte…- le dice con voz triste.

Ella lo mira en silencio mientras lagrimas corren por sus ojos. Ella estima a Clear y sería bueno que se acompañaran si algo pasara.

Tenían un amor en común: Howl, ella como su protector y él como su pareja.

- Si eso pasa Clear, yo vendré a buscarte… te lo prometo.- y levanta su mano holográfica. Clear levanta la suya y simbólicamente se tocan.

- Dile a Howl-san que lo esperamos abajo…- y sale.

Mau queda confusa.

A pesar de ser un all mate, gracias a Howl ella ha logrado crear una especie de conciencia y a manejar sentimientos: sentirlos y expresarlos. Es por eso que toda esa situación realmente le afecta.

Desactiva el modo holográfico. Y espera a que Howl salga del baño.

Howl sale, bañado, peinado y organizado para irse.

Efectivamente la inyección está haciéndole efecto. Se le ve mejor.

- Howl…..- le dice Mau algo alarmada…

- Si me quedo vendrán por mi y no lo permitiré… iré directo a su trampa pero a destruirlos…- camina hacia ella y la carga, acariciándole el lomo.

- Lista para ir a patearles el trasero…- y le sonríe con energía.

Mau algo preocupada le pregunta – Cuanto tiempo dura el efecto de la inyección Howl?-

- Creo que unas 12 horas… pero bueno que me lo preguntaste….- camina hasta la cama y saca la bolsa preparando dos dosis más y las guarda en su bolso.

- Vámonos Mau… listos para lo que sea.- y bajan a buscar a los demás.


	12. Lo que se deja atrás

Noiz está terminando de optimizar a Clear cuando Howl llega al primer piso.

Su aspecto mejorado es muy evidente…

- Howl-san!- le mira Clear con sorpresa.

Noiz también voltea a verle – Que paso contigo?

- Mi cuerpo sigue deteriorándose… pero debo terminar con esto… así que me aplique algunos medicamentos y me siento relativamente mejor…-

- Ya que estas mejor, deberías quedarte y descansar Howl…- le habla Koujaku que viene desde la cocina.

- No puedo quedarme… ellos vendrán por mi cuando ustedes se marchen…- les explica. – Es por eso que voy a ir directo a ellos para terminar con esta locura de una buena vez- y coloca un gesto de verdadero enfado.

Todos se miran preocupados.

Noiz evalúa los tiempos de reacción de Clear, que parecen estar dentro de la normalidad. Le revisa debajo de los vendajes y ve que el deterioro de su capa externa de piel se ha detenido y que ha regresado la sensibilidad.

Una vez están listos, revisan el mapa y parten hacia el lugar.

Liz continua mandándole imágenes explicitas de todo lo que piensan hacerle… y esto solo provoca que Howl se enfade verdaderamente. Su odio ha superado los límites y la sed de destruirlos se ha apoderado de él… no dejara vivir a los que provocaron todo esto… comprendiendo que Liz es otra víctima igual que él. Clear le mira en silencio mientras avanzan detallando su rostro, los rasgos son duros y fríos; se parece mucho a su hermana.

Noiz desactiva el sistema de seguridad en una zona de la torre para ingresar por ese lugar, tratando pasar desapercibidos por el mayor tiempo posible… tienen que avanzar hasta los niveles superiores del edificio. Suben corriendo por caminos laterales y sistemas de aire… pero en cierto punto, ya deben ingresar y desplazarse internamente. Corren por un pasillo que termina en una cruceta.

- Y ahora?- dice Koujaku observando que tienen tres caminos por delante.

Noiz trata de descubrir cuál es el camino a seguir en su computador, cuando del camino por el que han llegado les salen un grupo de Morphine armados con tubos.

- Tu… sigue buscando- le dice bruscamente a Noiz mientras toma su espada en la mano – nosotros nos encargaremos de esta molestia…-

Clear también se dispone a atacar cuando Howl se para enfrente de él – Tu no…- y salta rápidamente al lado de Koujaku.

Entre los dos los doblegan rápidamente.

- Eres muy bueno luchando Howl…- le dice Koujaku asestándole un golpe a uno de esos.

- Aprender estas artes me costó mucho… pero ahora las domino a la perfección…- le responde mientras noquea con una llave a otro.

Con ese grupo vencido vuelven con los demás.

Clear discretamente se acerca a Howl y le toca la frente… la fiebre no se ha ido del todo.

- Estoy bien… no te preocupes…- y le sonríe tiernamente.

Disimuladamente se toman de las manos.

La puerta del pasillo del frente se abre y aparece Mink hablando por el coil… solo.

Mink los ve y se aproxima a ellos.

- Y Aoba-san?- pregunta Clear exaltadísimo.

Howl agarra a Koujaku que se le quiere tirar encima. - Donde está Aoba?-

- Nos ataco una tropa armada y nos separamos.- les dice.

Howl cierra los ojos y lo ve: lo tienen en un nivel superior un grupo de Morphine que esta con los líderes: un par de rubios. Aoba se ve muy contrariado.

- Noiz busca en el mapa del siguiente nivel…- le dice colocándose una mano en la cabeza. Liz continúa mandándole imágenes. - los lideres de Morphine tienen a Aoba.- informa a todos los presentes.

- Los lideres?- le pregunta Mink

- Si, son un par de rubios extremadamente estilizados…- explica Howl.

- Son esos Yakuza, disque amigos de Aoba…- comenta Koujaku furioso.

- Siempre han estado detrás de todo este asunto…- interviene Noiz, ubicando la zona. – el camino es por la puerta de la derecha y debemos movernos… vienen tropas armadas hacia aquí…-

Comienzan a moverse hacia la derecha cuando Howl se queda petrificado mirando hacia la puerta de la izquierda… al estar tomado de la mano de Clear, él también detiene su marcha y todos terminan deteniéndose.

- Que pasa?- Mink les inquiere molesto.

La puerta de la izquierda se abre…

Y aparece Liz Genjí con su sonrisa macabra. – Tenemos un asunto pendiente mi querido Howl Genjí…..- y da la vuelta riéndose desquiciadamente mientras desaparece de vista, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí…

El momento ha llegado…

Howl les mira tratando de guardar la compostura.

Koujaku le hala del brazo – Es una trampa Howl, no vayas solo….-

Howl sonríe – Tengo que irme… cuídense mucho y apoyen a Aoba….- les dice mientras le toca el hombro a Noiz, le da la mano a Koujaku y le hace un gesto con su cabeza a Mink.

Voltea y se encara a Clear que esta temblando.

- Howl-san, no te vayas…-

- Es indispensable… debo hacerlo Clear…-

Clear le abraza fuertemente y Howl se hunde en su hombro. Los demás miran disimuladamente, mientras Noiz trata de abrir la puerta de la derecha.

- Te amo Clear… pase lo que pase te amo… no lo olvides…- le dice al oído mientras los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas

- Howl-san….- y en el arrebato le da un beso corto pero apasionado.

Koujaku y Noiz se sonrojan viendo la escena.

Howl le suelta y huye literalmente, si no se va en ese instante, raptará a Clear y todo se iría al carajo…

- Perdóname…- le dice mientras corre….

- Muchas gracias por todo y buena suerte…- les dice Mau mientras corre para alcanzar a Howl.

-Mau-san recuerda la promesa…- le dice Clear sintiéndose perdido.

- Si Clear… no te preocupes….-

En la puerta Howl mira hacia el pasillo oscuro que tiene al frente y siente temor, pero no puede desistir.

Voltea una última vez a ver lo que ha dejado atrás y la escena se le graba en el alma: Clear había quedado con la mano extendida mientras Koujaku le hala hacia la puerta que ya está abierta… cuando se está cerrando se alcanza a escuchar una especie de grito – Howl-san….- y se hace el silencio.

- Vamos Mau- le dice Howl llorando copiosamente mientras la puerta detrás de ellos también se cierra.

… la brisa del mar entrando por la rendija del barco le recuerda donde está y para donde se dirige… mientras su mente traza planes y estrategias…

- Estarán bien los chicos?- le pregunta Mau en baja voz.

- Si, ellos están bien, cuando tomaron su decisión el futuro de ellos se estableció fijamente: todos vivirán…- le toca el lomo con ternura.

-Mau debo preguntarte… -y le mira directo a los ojos...- de que promesa hablo Clear?…-

Mau se congela: - Que si… tú mueres… yo debo de ir a buscarlo para que sigamos los dos juntos…- dice en un susurro - Clear está seguro que tú no me desactivaras… -

Howl sonríe - Sabes…- y la aprieta contra él…- ahora me siento aliviado… porque sé que si algo pasa… tu estarás bien…. Yo rompo con mi promesa pero tu deberás cumplir con la tuya Mau…-

- Por favor no pensemos en eso todavía…..- le dice ella nerviosa.

- Esta bien…- y la abraza en silencio mientras el tiempo pasa.

Llegan a un islote pequeño, en él hay un único edificio que contiene un laboratorio oculto y todo el personal que logro huir se integró en ese lugar.

Por un momento, se toma un respiro sentándose desde donde puede ver los movimientos de la zona sin ser detectado…

De repente el coil suena: se sorprende… es Aoba.

- Aoba…-

- Howl, te encuentras bien?-

- Si…-

- Donde estas… vamos a apoyarte…- le dice Koujaku desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Estoy en una isla privada, a punto de asaltar un laboratorio donde se han congregado para continuar con sus experimentos. –

… se oye al fondo de la llamada como Koujaku le dice a Noiz que lo ubique por rastreo…

Howl lo piensa mucho, sería bueno que vinieran… pero él no puede perder más tiempo…

- No es necesario chicos…- les dice excusándose - igual no alcanzarán a llegar a tiempo… esto debo hacerlo ya…-

- Espera… Howl… no…- le dice Aoba casi a gritos…

La señal empieza a cortarse… esa isla cuenta con cierto tipo de resguardo para infiltraciones.

- Y Clear?- pregunta con afán.

- Aquí estoy Howl-san…-

Escuchar su voz le brinda una gran tranquilidad… es el último impulso que necesitaba para actuar.

- Gracias al cielo que estas bien…Te quiero…. Clear…..-

… se oye al fondo ruidos raros y la voz de Clear angustiado preguntándole a Aoba sobre ese sonido que sale del coil…

- Se pierde la señal… Howl…- escucha a Noiz al fondo.

- Gracias por todo Aoba… y por favor cuida a Clear…. …..-

Se corta la señal.

Se queda en silencio unos instantes…

- Mau despliega el mapa de la zona…- observan detalladamente y planean que hacer.

- Por esta entrada está bien…- le dice Mau infiltrándose parcialmente en la seguridad del lugar. Al parecer Noiz había instalado esa habilidad en ella.

- Vamos…- y se levantan dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Mientras tanto en Midorijima, cuando la señal se corta…

- Debemos ir a ayudarle…- Clear va a saltar por el balcón de la casa de Aoba.

- Espérate Clear… no sabemos donde están.- Koujaku lo detiene en el aire.

Dentro de la habitación Noiz y Aoba están sentados en la cama observando el mapa y tratando de ubicar la señal del coil pero esta inutilizada… entonces rastrea la señal de Mau.

Y con eso si los ubican…

- Aoba, ellos se encuentran en este sector…- y le muestra en el mapa.

- Esta lejos…- le dice Aoba mirando en dirección a Clear.

- Si y si es cierto que va a atacar ya… nunca llegaremos a tiempo.- le dice Noiz comprendiendo lo que va a pasar.

Silencio…

- Me preocupa Clear…- le comenta a Noiz mientras los ven en el balcón tratando de hacerle entrar.

- Ellos dos…..- pregunta Noiz.

- Tal parece que si… pobre Clear.- comenta Aoba con un suspiro.

Al fin Koujaku convence a Clear y entran en la habitación.

Se sientan en silencio mirándose con impotencia. Noiz le explica la situación y que no podrán llegar…

- Y ahora Aoba-san?- pregunta Clear totalmente deprimido.

- Tenemos que esperar y rogar para que Howl sea fuerte y logre sobrevivir…-


	13. Sorpresas

Ha transcurrido un largo año desde que destruyeron la torre oval… la vida se normalizo y el mundo continuo girando igual…

La vida de Aoba y sus amigos volvió a la normalidad y se les unió un nuevo integrante: Ren en un cuerpo humano, poco a poco ha ido adaptándose a esta nueva forma y han comenzado a salir con Aoba en plan romántico.

Noiz se fue un tiempo, pero regresó y están tratando de formar pareja con Koujaku, aunque todavía tienen sus diferencias. Mink desapareció para volver a su tierra.

Y Clear fue llevado a un especialista para terminar de restaurarle; superó a medias con ayuda de los demás la depresión por la desaparición de Howl y de Mau… trataron de rastrearlos pero fue algo imposible. Aoba lo trajo a vivir con ellos para estar pendientes de él y acompañarle… Koujaku le ayudó a buscar un empleo de medio tiempo como chef. Pero todos saben que en el fondo, Clear lleva un sufrimiento silencioso.

El festivo de primavera deciden pasarlo todos juntos, Clear esta algo desanimado pero le encargan de los alimentos para esa salida y se le pasa un poco el malestar.

Al atardecer están sentados al pie de un gran árbol, compartiendo unos momentos de alegría: todos ríen de Ren que se ha atorado con un pastelillo…

Clear se distrae un momento con un ruido…

- Que pasa Clear?- le pregunta Koujaku viendo su distracción.

- Escuche algo… pero no es nada…- y agacha su cabeza, Koujaku le pasa su brazo por encima.

- Algún día el dolor se hará más llevadero Clear, esto es una parte de ser un humano…- le consuela mientras Clear le sonríe tristemente. Su máscara de gas pasó a la historia.

Un rato más tarde, Clear se queda mirando un árbol próximo que se mece con el viento, al mover sus ramas un destello fugaz de luz genera un reflejo reflectivo oculto en el árbol. Le causa una gran curiosidad y se aproxima cauteloso.

Los demás le miran pensativos.

Clear se para debajo del frondoso árbol y observa hacia arriba. Una voz que proviene del árbol impacta a Clear de tal forma que da un paso atrás perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

Los chicos se levantan rápidamente y llegan hasta Clear que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Del árbol salen dos luces parpadeantes tocan el suelo justo delante de ellos y una figura femenina se materializa ante sus ojos.

- Mau!- gritan en coro. Mientras observan a los alrededores buscándolo a él.

Ella les sonríe en silencio.

Clear está petrificado, ver a Mau sola le rompió la única esperanza a la que se había aferrado todo ese tiempo…. Había imaginado ese día tantas veces… pero tener ese día en frente de forma tan abrupta lo dejo sin nada… se sintió muerto… ya no quedaban mas lagrimas para derramar… el dolor había desconectado todo y difícilmente algo le haría reaccionar de nuevo.

Koujaku sabia lo de la promesa y en ese momento el también comprendió lo mismo… se agacho al lado de Clear y le abrazo en silencio mientras miraba fijamente a Mau.

- Mau…. Que ha pasado todo este tiempo?... dónde estabas?... y Howl?... que paso con Howl?... porque no pudimos localizarte?- Aoba estalla en preguntas atropelladamente.

Todos necesitaban respuestas.

La imagen holográfica desaparece y la gata negra de manchas grises cae el árbol y salta a los brazos de Noiz… Les dice algo sobre un proceso largo de recuperación… y otras cosas más.

Pero Clear no reacciona.

Koujaku voltea hacia los chicos – Clear no está bien….-

Se arremolinan a su alrededor, le hablan y lo sacuden… pero el shock fue tan complejo que no logra escuchar nada de lo que le dicen… ni siquiera escucha a Mau…

Mau se baja de los brazos de Noiz y algo apartada hace una llamada alarmante.

Algo lejos de ahí, un corazón comienza a latir aceleradamente por la preocupación y la angustia. Este sonido viaja con el viento y llega hasta Clear, que cierra los ojos y se deja llevar… ese corazón lo reconocería donde sea: es el corazón de Howl…. Su sistema aún en apuros logra ubicar la fuente de ese sonido y activa el reflejo más básico en Clear: correr!

- Clear!- todos corren detrás con pensamientos incoherentes.

En la zona central del parque hay un pequeño lago y al lado de este un camino empedrado. Una figura humana viene caminando con lentitud por este camino.

Clear se detiene en seco y mira en silencio mientras esa persona sigue aproximándose. La ansiedad le está ahogando. Los chicos se han detenido detrás de Clear y también observan.

Cuando Howl finalmente logra llegar frente a ellos, les sonríe. Es el mismo, pero en su semblante se nota que todavía está convaleciente: tiene el cabello corto, esta delgado y tiene algunos parches en su rostro y en su brazo al parecer para tapar cicatrices.

Se aproxima un poco más a Clear y levanta su mano para tocarle…

- Mi Clear…- le dice mientras toca sus ojos…

- Howl-san… volviste!-

- Te dije que si sobrevivía… volvería…- y le sonríe.

Clear se le tira encima y lo besa… poco a poco va recostándose en su hombro y llora.

- Tranquilo… aquí estoy… y no me voy a ir….- lo abraza.

Los chicos sonríen al fin con verdadera tranquilidad.

Ren y Aoba se dan un beso tímido. Mientras Noiz carga a Mau y abraza a Koujaku.

Clear ayuda a Howl a caminar abrazándole y mientras todos le saludan efusivamente dándole la bienvenida, se dirigen hacia la casa de Aoba.

Clear y Aoba preparan algo para cenar y se sientan a compartir un momento en familia… Clear esta recostado en el hombro de Howl y no deja de sonreír.

-Creo… y hablo por todos… que nos gustaría saber que les paso desde que nos separamos en la torre…- todos evaden la mirada cuando Noiz le pide a Howl que les cuente… él sonríe, sabía que le preguntarían sobre lo que paso; entonces comienza a contarles… - El que estaba a cargo de esa investigación paralela era la mano derecha de Toue, cuando se vieron acorralados, organizó una huida con parte del material y de las investigaciones. Como pude me infiltré en su barco sin ser detectado y fuimos a parar a ese islote privado donde tenían una sucursal de sus laboratorios. En ese momento recibimos su llamada… pero esa isla tenía un sistema de bloqueo y por eso perdimos la señal.

Entrar en ese laboratorio fue como estar en una película de terror, con zombis, monstruos y psicópatas… cuando logre llegar donde ese tipo, ya iba muy malherido, aun así logre acabar con él… pero salió Liz a defenderle y me toco enfrentarme a ella….- hace un gesto de disgusto al recordar esa parte… mientras todos le miran sorprendidos.

- Esta vez el ataque fue espeluznante, me daño mental y físicamente… yo trate por todos los medios defenderme pero estaba realmente agotado…. Las inyecciones que me lleve de aquí se habían perdido en las otras peleas; la fiebre me consumía y el dolor en el cuerpo era insoportable…. – Guarda silencio mientras los demás le miran expectantes…

Mau decide continuar con el relato…- mientras él se enfrentaba a ella, yo trate de ocultarme detrás de una mesa de experimentación… buscando alguna forma para ayudar a Howl… a pesar del terror que sentía viendo todo lo que le hacía Liz… busque en el sistema del laboratorio hasta que encontré un mecanismo de destrucción de emergencia en ese edificio. Le avise como pude y cuando la situación empeoro me dio dos órdenes que hasta ahora me siguen causando malestar…-

Howl la interrumpe -… vuelvo y te pido perdón por haberlo hecho… - le dice verdaderamente arrepentido.

- Ya paso, no te preocupes mas… pero déjame continuar… la primer orden fue la de activar ese sistema de destrucción y la segunda fue la de salir de ese laboratorio tan pronto como lo terminara de activar… lo que llego a continuación fue muy confuso: Howl saco fuerzas no sé cómo y la inmovilizo… me grito para que activara ese mecanismo y me obligo a salir del lugar. Yo solo vi desde fuera como se derrumbaba el edificio….- se le corta la voz con los recuerdos… - aturdida llame a los sistemas de emergencia avisando de una explosión en esa isla… cuando llegaron y removieron los escombros lo encontraron todavía vivo… pero demasiado grave…-

Todos están en silencio mirando fijamente a Howl.

- Recuerdas que paso en ese instante?- le pregunta Aoba.

- Yo… La inmovilice pero ella logro soltarse y me estaba ahorcando cuando se oyeron las primeras explosiones… el techo comenzó a derrumbarse para caer encima nuestro… ella me soltó y halo de mi para quitarme del tramo que me caía encima… pero no fue suficiente… y quede atrapado. Al parecer algo le hizo reaccionar y se quedo a mi lado con esa mirada tierna propia de ella… estaba pidiéndome perdón cuando volvió a sonar otra explosión y terminó de caer todo encima nuestro… en esa inconsciencia la vi y ella fue libre de todo lo que hicieron... (Sonríe con tristeza)… en ese momento supe que ella había muerto, supe que era una víctima más de toda esa mierda y me perdí en la oscuridad…- Silencio….

- Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba inmovilizado y supremamente adolorido… Mau me informó que habían pasado cinco meses desde ese día… y pues… tan pronto como me sentí bien para moverme por mi mismo… vine a buscarlos.- y sonríe.

Koujaku fue el primero en reaccionar – Estas diciendo que todavía estas en tratamiento?-

-…..- Howl agacha la cara avergonzado.

Mau responde evidentemente enfadada – Se escapó del hospital!-

- Que!- dice Aoba y Ren a un lado de la mesa. Noiz se rascaba la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Howl.

- Como puedes ser tan irresponsable!- Koujaku le da un golpe suave a la mesa enfurruñado, Noiz lo detiene.

- Yo se que todos tienen la razón… incluida Mau con todos sus regaños desde que salimos hacia acá… pero… ya no podía esperar más para ver a Clear... Su ausencia me dolía más que todo lo que me hacían los doctores…-

Los que pensaban regañarle se quedaron callados.

Clear le miraba lleno de confusión, Howl le sonríe tiernamente.

- Lamento mucho el haberlos hecho preocupar todo este tiempo… -

En ese momento llega Tae-san a la casa y la conversación se ve interrumpida. Continúan comiendo y charlando de cosas más amables.

A lo lejos se los ve a Noiz y a Koujaku hablándose muy de cerca, Noiz asiente y se levanta aproximándose a Howl.

- Suponemos que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar… y en esta casa no hay un espacio adecuado para ello… es por eso que (les entrega unas llaves) pueden ir a mi casa… yo me quedare donde Koujaku.-

Howl y Clear miran la llave con asombro mientras Noiz regresa al lado de Koujaku, que los voltea a ver y les guiña el ojo. Ambos se sonrojan completamente.

Al terminar la cena, todos se despiden y quedan para encontrarse al día siguiente.

Clear va con Howl abrazado ayudándole a caminar, van solos por que Mau se quiso quedar con Beni y el perro azul de Aoba que ahora se llama Sei.

Llegan al apartamento de Noiz, un lugar pequeño pero muy organizado. Howl toma una ducha rápida mientras Clear prepara un té caliente. Se sientan juntos al filo de la cama y se miran con sorpresa e incredulidad.

- Estoy tan nervioso que no sé qué decirte Clear…-

- Por ahora solo abrázame Howl-san… - y se aprietan en silencio.

Pasan un rato escuchando sus respiraciones y los latidos del corazón de Howl.

Howl voltea a mirar la mano de Clear y detalla que la reparación de su epidermis es de un tono más claro que el resto de su piel. La argolla brilla en su dedo.

Piensa en lo mucho que él ha cambiado en todo ese tiempo… mientras Clear sigue estando igual a pesar de que también recibió daños considerables… no sabe cómo abordar el tema sin lastimarle….

Recuerda cuando la mano mecánica de Clear quedo sin piel y se le ocurre hablar…

- Ahora me parezco un poco a ti Clear…. – le dice Howl de la nada. Clear le suelta y se queda observándole… tiene una mirada opaca y triste.

- Porque dices eso?-

Howl siente temor de mostrarse… si Clear le rechaza después de eso sería algo muy duro de enfrentar… Se coloca de pie, se quita la ropa, los parches y los vendajes… quedando completamente desnudo.

- Lo siento Clear, este soy yo ahora…- su corazón late rápidamente mientras observa la reacción de él.

Clear trata de comprender lo que sus ojos le muestran: Howl tiene múltiples cicatrices de cirugías en su cuerpo… en su tórax… en su abdomen, en su pierna izquierda… y lo que más le impacta es el brazo robótico texturizado que tiene donde alguna vez estuvo su brazo izquierdo.

Se coloca de pie aproximándose y con sus manos recorre todas esas cicatrices… le toma la mano robótica mientras la observa y la acaricia en completo silencio.

- Lo has pasado muy mal Howl-san…- le dice levantando su mirada triste y enfocándola en sus ojos... – y lo que me duele es que pasaste por todo esto solo.-

- No estuve solo realmente… Mau estuvo a mi lado siempre y tu recuerdo me sostuvo cuando el dolor me destrozaba… pase tanto tiempo perdido en el dolor…- y suspira ruidosamente.

Clear se estremece y continúa tocando sus heridas.

-Howl-san quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso contigo… -

Howl duda temiendo lastimarle contándole todo eso…

- Por favor… necesito saber…- le dice suplicante.

- Cuando Liz me halo para quitarme del medio de ese bloque que caía, la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo quedo atrapada, recibiendo el mayor daño: el brazo se destruyo, mi corazón sufrió perforaciones… parte de los órganos se perforaron, o se reventaron y fueron muchas horas de cirugías para arreglarles… los huesos de la pierna lograron ser reconstruidos con prótesis e implantes… y tengo una reconstrucción de hueso en mi cabeza…- le toma la mano y la lleva hacia el lado izquierdo de su cabeza para que el sienta el lugar….

Clear queda pálido… mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos… y sin más se coloca a llorar.

Howl le abraza fuertemente contra él….

- Mau-san pudo haberse comunicado con nosotros… yo pude haber…..- y su llanto empeora obligándolo a callar.

- Clear… por favor tranquilízate… - le dice angustiado.

-… (Llanto inconsolable)….-

- Mau si dijo sobre comunicarse con ustedes cuando los médicos preguntaron por mi familia… pero…. Yo no se lo permití.-

Clear levanta a verle todavía con lagrimas en sus ojos y contrariado le pregunta – Pero porque?-

Silencio tenso.

Clear le suelta y le mira con expresión de enojo.

-Porque… porque no quería que me vieras morir Clear… solo por eso!…..- y ahora es Howl el que comienza a llorar… sacando todo el dolor y el miedo que estaba acumulado en su interior.

Clear se congela.

- Clínicamente estuve muerto varias veces… los médicos me reanimaron y lucharon para no dejarme morir… en cierto punto la muerte fue un alivio, pero no quería morir todavía… y me aferre a la vida… luche para vivir…-

Clear vuelve y lo abraza apretándose contra él.

- Quise con mi alma tenerte junto a mí en esos momentos tan duros… no sabes cuánto lo quise Clear… pero el miedo de morir frente a ti me destrozaba en corazón… no merecías eso… yo no podía dejarte con ese momento para siempre…. Mi amor es tan grande como para destruirte en vida…- y guarda silencio aferrado a Clear mientras los dos lloran amargamente.

Poco a poco llega la calma… y ambos se sientan en la cama, Howl se recuesta en las piernas de Clear. Se miran con expresiones indescifrables.

Por la mente de Clear fluctúan un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones, pensando en todo lo que Howl le contó, viendo las marcas de esa experiencia en su cuerpo… admirando su fortaleza… y repentinamente se siente fuerte… comprende que el amor puede transformar el mundo mismo, el amor sostuvo a Howl y el amor le ha logrado transformar en lo que más anhela ser: un ser humano.

Y en mitad de ese momento tan doloroso, se siente feliz… Howl está vivo y está ahí… pasará todo el tiempo que pueda con él… hasta donde sea posible. Una sonrisa llega a su rostro y Howl se llena de incertidumbre…

-Que piensas Clear?- no aguanta la curiosidad por el cambio en su expresión…

- Solo estoy feliz en medio de tanta angustia Howl-san…. Estas aquí ahora y me quieres tanto como te quiero… eso es suficiente para llenar el vacío de este tiempo sin saber nada….-

- Clear!….- le susurra.

- La sensación de pérdida al principio fue abrumadora, se que en mi eso es imposible, pero lo sentía, sentía como si me hubieran sacado el corazón y solo hubiera un hueco doloroso y punzante…- le cuenta con nostalgia…-y por primera vez desde que tengo vida por así decirlo, sentí ganas de desaparecer…-

Ahora es Howl el que se queda congelado mirándolo. Su corazón vuelve y se acelera… siente una punzada de dolor con cada palabra que dice Clear….

- Aoba-san y los demás me ayudaron mucho… Aoba-san fue hasta la casa de mi abuelo y me saco del encierro, me buscaron trabajo y trataban de mantenerme ocupado… lentamente todo fue volviendo a lo normal. Pero por las noches mientras miraba las estrellas los recuerdos llegaban y tan solo podía pensar en que estuvieras bien en algún lugar…- sonrió triste y continuó – ver a Mau sola me causo una desconexión instantánea, solo el sonido de tu corazón logró sacarme de ese estado… volverte a ver vivo me lleno de vida… y ahora soy feliz Howl-san y juntos iremos al hospital de esta isla y terminaremos todo el tratamiento… yo te cuidare siempre…-

Howl levanta su mano robótica y toca el rostro de Clear… las sensaciones de esa mano son diferentes, pero no le disgustan.

- Ahora entiendo a lo que te referías Howl-san…-

-Exactamente a qué?- pregunta Howl.

Clear toma la mano artificial de Howl y la besa – Ahora somos similares…- cierra los ojos y sonríe en un gesto tierno. Luego los abre y se agacha para besar a Howl en los labios. Howl se impulsa para abrazarlo y terminan cayéndose al suelo.

- Estas bien?- le pregunta alarmado después de caerle encima.

- No te preocupes Clear, estoy bien…-

Estar así, uno encima del otro le despierta sensaciones a Clear que comienza a sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo. Howl le mira completamente enamorado de esa expresión en su rostro.

- Dime lo que sea que estés pensando Clear…-

- Quiero "estar" contigo… pero me da temor, no sé cómo hacerlo sin lastimarte…-

Howl piensa por un momento y sonríe – Por ahora tocaría muy despacio y…..- se arrima a su oído y le habla. Clear escucha atentamente y cambia de colores conforme habla Howl….

Se miran completamente enamorados y se besan apasionadamente.

- Intentemos- le dice Clear quitándose la bufanda…

- Verdaderamente te extrañe Clear…- y lo besa.

- Te amo Howl-san…-

Y hacen el amor transformándose en el proceso…. Porque ahora el amor les ha transformado para siempre…


	14. Felicidad

Al otro día, están almorzando todos juntos en la casa de Aoba… Clear habla con todos y permanece con su sonrisa… Howl ve cuando carga a Mau y la abraza…

Koujaku que está sentado al otro lado de Howl, se le acerca y le habla –Ha vuelto Clear… - y sonríe.

Howl se queda mirando a Clear y voltea hacia Koujaku – Me contó que había pasado con él en todo este tiempo… y de verdad quiero agradecerte por ayudarlo y cuidarlo; por favor Koujaku cuente conmigo para lo que sea… y sí, me alegra en el alma que haya regresado el Clear que todos amamos…. – Koujaku se coloca totalmente rojo ante las palabras de Howl y Noiz voltea a ver que le ha pasado.

Clear se levanta a ayudar con la comida y Tae-san se sienta al lado de Howl.

- Aoba me contó parte de lo que les paso en esa isla, y que se salió sin permiso del hospital…-

- En realidad Tae-san - le interrumpe… - Firme un documento eximiendo de responsabilidades al hospital por mi salida… ellos me dieron la historia clínica para que continúe con el tratamiento donde me quede a vivir y me recetaron mucha medicina…-

- Muéstrame…- le dice ella.

El activa el Coil y le muestra los archivos…

- Ya veo… yo puedo reemplazar esta medicina con otras mejoradas y especiales para potenciar los efectos… permítame ayudarle para que se recupere adecuadamente Howl- El sorprendido le hace una reverencia con su cabeza – Muchas gracias Tae-san.-

Ella vuelve a la cocina.

Clear se sienta de nuevo a su lado y le da un beso tímido… Howl recuerda que le trae un obsequio y decide entregárselo.

- Clear…-

- Dime…- le responde con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo compre algo especial para ti… espero sea de tu agrado.- y le da un beso en la frente mientras deposita una cajita metálica pintada de negro con un lazo azul.

- Para mí?- le responde lleno de alegría mientras revisa su contenido….

Cuando la saca, es una figura de una materia semitransparente muy extraña pero suave al tacto, que lentamente va tomando su forma definitiva: es redondeada y su interior es de un tono azul pálido.

Todos están mirando la figura que está en las manos de Clear.

- Se llama Gen…- le comenta Howl

- Gen?- responde Clear… y dicho esto la figura abre sus ojitos y observa hacia todos lados… deteniéndose en el rostro de Howl. Él le dice que su dueño es Clear señalándolo con las manos.

La figura mira detenidamente la cara de asombro que tiene Clear.

- Howl, Gen es un all mate?- le pregunta Aoba.

- Si, y lo encargue con esa forma en particular por que se que le encantan a Clear…-

- No había visto un diseño así…- le dice Noiz.

- Es muy particular….- y sonríe.

Gen se eleva en el aire extendiendo sus tentáculos luminosos y se posa sobre el hombro de Clear apoyándose en su cara y con una voz muy dulce le dice – Máster al fin puedo conocerte…-

Clear mira a los demás confundido y el resto miran la escena divertidos.

- Máster?... no Gen-san…. Mi nombre es Clear…- trata de explicarle.

Gen vuelve a flotar y se coloca frente a frente con Clear – Pero si tu eres mi máster…- y cierra los ojitos esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Howl no lo puede evitar y comienza a reírse. Todos terminan riendo, mientras Clear trata de convencer a Gen para que no le llame así… pero eso es una misión imposible.

Clear y Gen se abrazan a su forma.

Luego Gen se va flotando hasta donde están Mau, Beni, Usagimodoki y Sei.

Clear se acerca a Howl y le besa dándole las gracias.

Howl no lo puede evitar y baja su rostro apenado.

- Que pasa?- le pregunta Clear en un susurro.

Howl toma sus manos – Por favor Clear, cuida mucho a Gen… porque él será tu compañía cuando a mi me toque dejarte definitivamente….-

Clear le mira comprendiendo lo que le dice, se le aguan los ojos pero asiente. Le abraza fuertemente y al oído le habla – Howl para que me dejes definitivamente todavía falta mucho tiempo… así que déjame vivirte cada día… igual ya sabemos que el futuro en cualquier momento puede cambiar…-

- Te amo Clear…-

- Te amo Howl-san- y se besan rodeados de los aplausos y felicitaciones de los demás chicos.

Es el principio de la felicidad…

Un por siempre que se vive cada día… a cada instante.

Fin.


	15. Epilogo

Una noche en la casa que compro Howl para vivir con Clear, estaban los chicos de visita; Koujaku le estaba arreglando el cabello a Howl, Aoba y Ren estaban jugando con un simulador de carros y Noiz se encontraba hablando con Clear y Gen sobre lo que había detrás del Rhyme, cuando Gen salió con una idea que le llamo mucho la atención a Noiz: la de crear una especie de Rhyme pero solo para los all mates. La idea le gusto tanto que entre Usagimodoki y el, crearon un mundo virtual inspirado en los primeros juegos online masivos del mundo…

El resultado fue un éxito abrumador, conocido como _Supreme League AI. _

Un mundo virtual completo y complejo, mesclando varios tipos de tiempos, espacios y mundos; con múltiples zonas para diversos fines: luchas, intercambios, social, enseñanza, entre otras.

Cada mundo cuenta con sus personajes multiniveles propios; y múltiples jugadores alrededor del globo. Este mundo virtual brinda puntos de vida, tiene niveles y puntos de experiencia… además de otorgar artículos especiales: poderes, armas, armaduras, escudos, objetos mágicos, entre otros.

Entre las condiciones especiales, destaca el idioma, donde se maneja un lenguaje universal dentro del mundo virtual; y la presentación: los jugadores independientemente de su forma all mate, dentro del mundo virtual tienen forma humana. Cuentan además con un sistema de desconexión instantánea, si el dueño necesita del all mate.

Por evento de aniversario, se van a obsequiar unos paquetes súper especiales a los ganadores de un combate masivo en el territorio planetario de Areoss.

Usagimodoki les envía una citack con la hora estándar y las coordenadas en Areoss para encontrarse… también le envía la citack a los dueños del los all mates para coordinar la participación.

Llegado el día del evento, el primero en materializarse en las coordenadas elegidas es Usagimodoki, su apariencia humana es la de un chico de aproximadamente 14 años de cabello rubio claro corto, ojos azules, viste camiseta multicolor (gris, blanco y verde), short gris y tenis deportivas.

Un rato después se materializan Beni y Sei; Beni tiene una estatura de 180 cm, cabello rojo anaranjado, ojos de color rojo carmesí, y su vestuario es similar al de Koujaku conservando su collar café característico. Sei, que fue reprogramado por Noiz después de que su esencia pasara al cuerpo humano; mide 185 cm, su cabello largo y sus ojos son de color azul oscuro, utiliza un camibuso blanco con un pantalón negro y zapatos deportivos.

La siguiente en llegar es Clara, ella mide 170 cm, de cabello color marfil, lacio y largo con un lazo violeta en su zona frontal; sus ojos son rosados, viste blusa blanca, pantalón violeta y botas blancas; siempre carga un bolso en su espalda y un collar de perlas.

Luego se les unen Mau y Gen; Mau mide 175 cm, viste short de jean azul, botas negras de tacón alto, blusa negra de tiritas, lleva un bolsito a la cadera, un brazalete en el brazo. Sus ojos son de color negro con matices en gris y el cabello es negro azabache recogido en una coleta. Gen mide 180 cm, su piel es muy blanca, tiene ojos de color azul hielo, cabello plateado extremadamente largo, viste un pantalón camuflado, una camisilla y guantes despuntados de color negro, el tiene unas marcas en todo su cuerpo de color azul hielo que simulan circuitos.

Una vez reunidos todos, Usagi les informa que aun faltan algunos por llegar y comienza a detallarles los pormenores del evento; todos se emocionan y van planeando estrategias para luchar.

De repente se materializa el primero de los que faltan: Bojin-kun el all mate de Haga. Su apariencia humana es imponente, mide 195 cm, tiene cabello plateado corto y liso despeinado con flequillo en su frente, de ojos color gris extra claro, es delgado, viste con un pantalón elegante negro, camisa manga larga blanca y zapatos elegantes. Tiene un colgante de cristal al cuello y lleva una catana amarrada a su espalda.

Al fin ha decidido unirse al juego después de que todos le insistieran constantemente.

Están esperando al que falta, pero la hora se aproxima… entonces deciden marcharse.

Tienen que cruzar una grieta oculta para entrar en el mundo de conquista.

Una voz gruesa les hace volver la cabeza a todos y los que le conocen se llevan una gran sorpresa: es Tori el all mate de Mink. Su forma humana mide 190 cm, su cabello es de color rosado en degrade con blanco y naranja, lleva un parche en ojo izquierdo y colgantes artesanales; viste un camibuso color crema y sobre él un chaleco gabán color rosado con decoraciones rupestres; pantalón vino tinto y zapatillas deportivas.

- Como va todo?- le pregunta Beni con la cara mirando hacia otro lado.

- Bien. – responde de forma cortante.

- y Mink?- vuelve y le pregunta.

- Está mejorando, pero se niega a volver…- silencio.

Tori observa a todos los que están reunidos y pregunta quienes son los demás.

Usagimodoki los presenta… ella es Mau (va señalándolos uno por uno) es el all mate de Howl y el es Gen el all mate de Clear. Tori suelta una risa burlona e interrumpe la presentación – Un robot con otro robot… hmmmm…- dice con sarcasmo.

Gen le observa con mala cara y ofendido.

- Y…- Usagi retoma la presentación también incomodo con Tori…- Ella es Clara y el es Bojin, all mates de los jefes de Aoba.

Todos miran a Tori fijamente.

El solo sonríe cínico fumando su puro característico.

A Mau termina por llamarle mucho la atención la imponencia de Tori y no deja de mirarle. En un momento, el se percata de esto y la mira fijo tratando de intimidarla; ella le sostiene la mirada y termina por sonrojarse… él le sonríe y ella también.

Al fin entran al lugar… Areoss se ha transformado en el mundo del apocalipsis… al ver a lo que se van a enfrentar…. Toman posiciones de ataque:

Usagi se coloca al frente listo con su ataque energético múltiple.

Detrás se posicionaron Beni, con su técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo armado, con una espada de fuego y Sei que mantiene el ataque energético múltiple, transformando sus brazos en armas.

Detrás de ellos en fila se posicionan los demás: Tori es experto en combate armado y de su "cofre" (archivo donde cada personaje guarda sus artículos dentro del mundo virtual) saca un par de ametralladoras. Mau que tiene técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con múltiples tipos de artes marciales, su protección a distancia es un escudo de energía de mediano poder.

Clara se gano una habilidad de cazadora y la ha perfeccionado, su arma es un arco compuesto y flechas de energía para ataque a distancia.

Gen que activando sus marcas, comienza a envolverse en rayos azulados y de sus manos brotan ráfagas de energía, el tiene ataque energético masivo.

Bojin cierra la línea, remangándose la camisa y tomando la catana en sus manos, ella se envuelve en un fuego blanco azulado, su técnica de combate es cuerpo a cuerpo armado.

Frente a ellos una ráfaga de luz multicolor los ataca y salen varios grupos de combatientes después… eso se transforma en una lucha encarnizada.

En un level más avanzado, Beni distingue dos figuras de piel pálida, rasgos perfilados y cabellos negros: el más alto tenía cabello rizado, el otro tenía el cabello liso… uno de ellos vestía de camisa azul oscura como el color de sus ojos, el otro tiene una camisa negra y una corbata verde oliva, sus ojos son de este color. Sus movimientos son sincronizados, uno se mueve con sigilo y elegancia, el otro es imponente y de paso firme. Al verlos estos le recuerdan a Virus y a Trip.

Ellos dos son atacados por otro equipo, el de cabello rizado entierra su mano en el torso de su enemigo y le hace explotar desde dentro y el de cabello liso, muerde en el cuello a su atacante y los puntos bajan hasta desaparecer… los dos tienen ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con poder de desintegración molecular.

Un equipo con poderes de desaparición les ataca desde el centro, dispersándoles… un dúo de cazadores les disparan y dan de lleno en Tori que comienza a perder puntos, la más cercana a él es Mau que medio le protege con su escudo mientras tratan de correr…. De la nada sale otro de los cazadores tratando de inmovilizarla, pero ella ataca y termina enterrándole el tacón del zapato en un ojo, el cazador que ya tenía pocos puntos de vida se desintegra. A los otros dos, Tori les vuela la cabeza con sus armas.

- Que buena patada…- le dice con una media sonrisa.

- Felina después de todo…- le responde ella con alarde.

- Pero estas muy despelucada, gatita…..- le quita el moño del cabello dejándolo suelto. Ella le mira con algo de disgusto - Así no te guste mucho Tori, mi nombre es Mau Genjí.-

- Quien te dijo que no me gusta…- y la va arrinconando contra una pared próxima.

Mau se sonroja completamente.

Tori decidido, la levanta por la cintura anclándola a sus caderas, enredando su mano en el cabello de ella y la besa.

Usagi está tratando de reagruparlos dándoles nuevas coordenadas de ubicación…

- Atentos equipo: nuevas coordenadas…. Reagrúpense ya que tenemos dos serios problemas.-

Tori y Mau, terminan el beso ante el llamado de Usagi y salen a su encuentro.

Clara logra llegar donde Usagi con un bajón de puntos muy severo por un ataque infructuoso de los dos tipos de negro. Gen y Bojin corren hacia las nuevas coordenadas cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente… esos tipos de negro no le están dando tregua a nadie; ellos vieron como entre los dos destruyeron un equipo de seis integrantes.

Sei y Beni, están escondidos entre dos piedras enormes, muy pegados el uno al otro. En esa situación sensaciones extrañas empiezan a manifestarse entre ellos… pero la insistencia de Usagimodoki en reagruparse les interrumpe aquel extraño momento.

Al final, todos logran llegar a las nuevas coordenadas y Usagi les informa que indagando en la base de datos ha logrado identificar al par de pelo negro y son los all mates de los fugitivos Virus y Trip: Hersha y Welter.

A partir de ese momento, para varios de ellos este asunto se transforma en una cacería personal…

Fin.


End file.
